


What happens in New York...

by petra_austria



Series: Sebastian and Anna [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Central Park, Event Planning, F/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 months since the Wizard World in Philadelphia and Anna somehow managed to not run into Sebastian Stan since, until that one saturday morning she was at Central Park with her niece and nephew. After that it seemed that New York wants Anna and Sebastian to run into each other on a constant basis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 to my Anna and Sebatian series. I will be posting every Tuesday.  
> There are a lot of references to Part 1 Nightcap and Part 2 The universe can be a bitch, so it would be easier to understand if you have read them.
> 
> I hope you have fun ready this first chapter and come back for the next one =)

„Is that man homeless?“, Becky asked and pointed towards a man sitting on a bench nearby. “No, he’s not homeless”, Anna said after a quick look at a man in a normal shirt and jeans, talking on his phone. Anna was spending her morning with her niece Becky and her nephew Nicky at Central Park. She had agreed to babysit them for the weekend as her sister and her husband celebrated their fourth anniversary with a little weekend vacation.  
“And is that man homeless?”, Becky asked again and pointed at a man sitting in the grass just a few feet away from them with a group of friends. “No, sweetie”, Anna said with a sigh. This sounded like her sister had her typical “New York is full of homeless people”-rants before she had brought the kids over. “Not everybody in New York is homeless, sweetie”, Anna explained. “But my mommy said that…”, Becky started but got interrupted by her aunt. “I know what your mommy said, but it’s not true, okay? I live here and I can assure you there are not as many as you think”, she said. Becky actually looked disappointed. “But if we see one, I show him to you, okay?”, Anna offered and Becky’s face lit up again. Anna shook her head at her sisters prejudice against New York. Melissa had lived here with Anna for a few years and actually had met her husband John at a party Downtown.  
“Eat your ice cream, sweetie. It’s melting all over your hand”, Anna said to Becky and pointed at the Popsicle in the little girls hand, she had been begging for the whole way to Central Park and now was totally ignoring it. “Do you want something to drink, buddy?”, Anna asked her 15 months old nephew, who was sitting next to her on the picnic blanket, chewing away on his little zoo animal cookies; dried up crumbs around his lips and on his cheeks. Anna handed him the little baby bottle filled with water and he happily started drinking.  
“Come here, buddy”, Anna said, pulled him on her lap and started to caress the little boys hair. Moments like these made her wish she had kids herself. And Becky, with her little pigtails on each side of her head and the red mouth from her Popsicle looked so cute. Anna couldn’t believe this little angel was about to turn three in just a month, how time flies… “And is that man homeless?”, Becky said again and Anna grunted internally. “No, sweetie. Can you please stop calling everybody who is sitting on the ground or just being at Central Park homeless?”, Anna begged her. Becky shrugged her shoulders and took a lick of her Popsicle.  
Anna got ripped out of her thoughts as her phone buzzed next to her. When she picked it up, she could see that her sister had sent her a text, asking if everything was alright with the kids. “Everything’s fine, don’t worry. And PLEASE stop telling Becky New York is full of homeless people. You know she can’t control the volume of her voice”, Anna typed and hit sent.  
Just as she was about to put the phone down, it started to ring. For a second, Anna thought it was her sister but then she saw the number of her office. “Hello?”, she asked. “What do you mean, red napkins?”, Anna asked a bit louder after she listened to what Sandra, her assistant, had said. “It’s a black and white party, what the hell do I do with red napkins?”, Anna asked again and started to sweat.  
She had finally gotten the chance to plan her first own event, a black and white party for a high-society couple who wanted to collect donations for their charity. That’s what Anna always had wanted to do, to plan her own event, put her thoughts and ideas on the table and bring them to life. Hosting and taking care of celebrity and/or important guests was just a stop on her way to her own event planning company. Her boss Clarice had finally seen her potential and given her the chance to plan the event for her good friends, the Hastings, a multi-millionaire client.  
So Anna had put a team together and was lucky enough to get Sandra as her assistant who she could trust and she knew that Sandra would work her ass off, just like Anna. To being fully able to concentrate on just the party planning, Anna had gotten together with Theresa, who was responsible for the guest list and their special requests. Just for once, Anna didn’t want to have anything to do with the pampering of the guests. The only VIPs this time for Anna were Clark and Emilia Hastings.  
“Did you talk to the vendor?”, Anna asked loudly and Becky turned around because of her aunty yelling. Nicky didn’t let that bother him drinking water out of his little bottle. “You gotta be kidding me. Wait, I have the folder with me, just a second”, Anna said and took Nicky off her lap. She gently placed him on the blanket next to her and put the little box with his zoo animal cookies in his hands. It would keep him busy getting himself as dirty as possible with chewed up cookies.  
Anna reached for her bag and pulled out a well filled folder. She tucked the phone between her head and her scrunched up shoulder and started flicking through the pages. “Wait, wait, I almost got it…”, Anna said and looked for the order she had sent the vendor weeks ago. She always kept a copy of everything, just in case stuff like this happened.

Becky was bored. Aunty Anna was almost constantly on her phone. Normally she was more fun and Becky had been really excited to spend the weekend in New York with her, but this right now was not fun at all. She took a look around Central Park. Becky had never seen such a big park before. Oh, a butterfly! Becky loved butterflies. Her grandma always told her that those were garden fairies looking out for her. Maybe they would bring some fun to this day. So Becky started following a pretty yellow one. She wanted to catch it but she also didn’t want to drop her Popsicle because she wasn’t sure if she would get another one.  
Becky followed it until it flew so high that she got blinded by the sun and lost sight of it. When she looked back down, it took her a few seconds to see properly again. When she looked straight forward, she spotted a man lying in the grass, topless and it looked like he was sleeping. Furthermore, he looked a lot like her daddy and Becky was happy that it seemed like her parents hadn’t decided to spend the weekend away. “Daddy!”, she said out loud and started to walk towards him. Daddy was always lying in the garden at home when the sun was out so it made perfect sense to Becky that he would do that here in New York since it was so sunny outside.  
The closer Becky came, the less he looked like her daddy, but Becky got really close just to be sure. She stopped at his head and looked down at his face that was upside. It certainly wasn’t her daddy. The man didn’t have a shirt on and was sleeping outside. Maybe he was homeless…

Sebastian noticed that the bright sunlight in front of his shut eyelids was somehow covered up which caused him to open one eye to see what was going on. He saw the face of a little girl hovering above his. It was upside down because she stood above his head. Her head was slightly tilted sideways and her brows were a bit furrowed, like she was thinking about something very hard. “Hello?”, Sebastian asked and took one of his headphones out of his ear. “Hi”, the girl said and took a lick of her Popsicle. Big drops of melted ice cream had gathered at the bottom.  
“Can I help you?”, he asked. She shook her head so hard that her little pigtails flew through the air and the motion that went through her whole body caused the drops of melted ice cream to fall off and right onto his forehead. “Oops”, the girl said and looked at him with big eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I was getting hot anyways”, he said as he sat up and wiped the liquid off his forehead. “Where’s your mommy?”, he asked and looked around to see if anybody was looking for the kid. “My mommy and daddy are gone for the weekend, I’m with my aunty”, she explained and Sebastian noticed that her mouth was surrounded with the sticky red ice cream. With that, her blonde pigtails and those green eyes, she looked very cute.  
“And where is your aunt?”, he asked. The little girl started to look around with a searching look, her tongue out to lick the rest of ice cream off the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know”, she said and her voice sounded shaky. The little girl looked like she was about to cry. Sebastian had to do something before everybody was looking at him, thinking he made that girl cry.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find her”, he said, grabbed his shirt and put it on. “I’m Sebastian”, he said and shook her little hand that was not holding the melting Popsicle. “Becky? BECKY?!”, they heard a woman screaming just as the girl opened the mouth to tell him her name. Sebastian stood up, looked around and found a woman in jeans, a top and with sunglasses on basically sprinting towards them with a little boy on her arm. A second later the woman spotted Becky and came running straight at her. “Are you alright, sweetie? Are you okay?”, the woman got down on her knees and searched the girl for any bruises or scars. As the woman gripped her by the arm to pull her closer, the Popsicle fell out of the girls hand into the grass. The girl just nodded, too choked up to say anything because of the pure panic that radiated from her aunt.

“You scared me to death, sweetie! Never, NEVER do that to me again, do you hear me?”, Anna said and pulled the girl in for a hug. “I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you”, Anna mumbled at the girls ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek. As she pulled Becky an arm length away, she saw that Becky had tears in her eyes. Anna had to calm her down, she looked like she was scared enough for one day but she needed Becky to remember to never ever run away again, especially not at Central Park!  
It took Anna a second to realize that someone was standing behind Becky and as she looked up almost fell backwards. This could not be for real!  
“Sebastian?”, Anna asked and took off her sunglasses. That was the moment when Sebastian also recognized Anna and his eyes went big. “Anna?”, he sounded surprised and also kind of happy…or maybe Anna just wanted to hear it that way. She stood up straight again and took Becky by the hand which was sticky and wet from her ice cream but Anna didn’t even notice.  
“So, you’re the aunt?”, Sebastian asked. “I guess…”, Anna shrugged her shoulders which made Nicky jump a little on her arm. They both just stared at each other in awe that they somehow managed to run into each other after 2 months.  
Nicky started to whine on Annas arm and pulled her out of her stare down with Sebastian. “I-I probably should get back to my stuff before someone steals it, so…”, Anna said and turned around to walk away. “Aunty, look”, Becky pulled at her arm and pointed to the half eaten Popsicle lying in the grass. “I’ll get you another one, come on now”, Anna said. She just wanted to go back to her stuff. Her purse, phone and folder were left there alone when she had jumped up for a quick start after she had noticed that Becky was not around her picnic blanket anymore. God, if her sister found out about it, she would not see the light of day again!  
“Wait”, she heard Sebastian behind her who grabbed his backpack off the floor and quickly came up the few steps she had managed to walk way. “Let me buy you guys some ice cream, this rounds on me”, he said with a wink and smiled at the three of them. Becky looked up at her aunt with a big smile, her eyes still shimmering from the tears of scare from before. Anna really didn’t want to but how could you say no to such big, begging eyes?  
“Alright”, Anna gave in with a sigh. “I think the ice truck is still around”, Anna said and started to walk towards her blanket. “Come on, I’ll show you”, Becky said to Sebastian, pulled her hand out of Annas grip and took Sebastians hand. Anna wanted to protest but on what grounds? Sebastian clearly wasn’t a stranger after they had recognized each other by name, so the “don’t go with a stranger”-card won’t work here. Sebastian looked back over his shoulder to smile apologetically and kind of ask for her permission. So Anna just nodded in a defeated way and followed them with Nicky on her arm back to her blanket.  
She sat Nicky back down on his spot in the middle of his cookies, his water bottle and some toys he had played with before. Anna could see the ice truck from her spot and watched how Sebastian and Becky bought the ice cream. He had picked her up and rested on his hip so they could both look at the menu together. Something about that sight felt like a punch in the heart and the stomach to Anna.  
She couldn’t believe that after two months she suddenly ran into him again. She had lost count of the many times she had looked over her shoulder when she was walking on the streets of New York; on her way to work or at grocery shopping or when she was out with friends. Of course it happened when she least expected it and of course it happened that way; when she had just lost her niece in Central Park. Could she look any more like a bad aunt?  
Anna had no time to figure out how she wanted to handle this situation and how she wanted to survive meeting Sebastian again after the last time she had seen him because Becky and he were approaching her picnic blanket. “We got you cookies n’ cream. Becky said, you’d like it”, Sebastian said and handed her the ice cream. “I actually do, thank you, sweetie”, Anna said and smiled at her niece who was happily licking on a Jolly Rancher. “You’re welcome, sweetie”, Sebastian winked at her and sat down on the blanket. “I was talking to my niece”, Anna said to him with an eye roll. “But I paid for it”, Sebastian countered. “But I told you what to get”, Becky got in on the discussion. “That’s right”, Anna said with a chuckle and pulled Becky on her lap to place a big kiss on her cheek which made the little girl giggle. “I didn’t know if I should get anything for the little guy”, Sebastian said and looked sorry. “Don’t worry, Nicky’s all happy with his cookies”, Anna smiled at the little boy next to her, munching away on what used to be a giraffe.  
Sebastian looked at the two with a big smile, his own Jolly Rancher in his hand. He just couldn’t take his eyes off them, especially Anna. This probably was the purest and most honest smile he had ever seen on her. That’s why Sebastian liked kids so much; they could bring out the best in people.  
“Are you a friend of my aunty?”, Becky asked Sebastian in the little breaks of licking her Popsicle. Instead of answering, he looked at Anna with a questioning look, like she should decide if they were friends or not. Thinking back at how they had parted ways the last time they were together, it kind of was on her to answer that question. “Yes, he’s a friend”, Anna said and played with one of Beckys pigtails with her free hand. “Where did you meet?”, Becky asked and looked up at her aunt. Anna shot Sebastian a glance as he tried to cover up his laugh with a cough. “We met on a plane when I was away for work”, Anna explained and hoped that her niece would be satisfied with that answer. “Is he your best friend? Like Emma is mine?”, Becky asked. “You know my best friend is your mommy”, Anna said and caressed the little girl’s hair. “And you?”, Becky asked Sebastian who just took a lick at his Popsicle. “I don’t know your mommy”, Sebastian said. “I meant, who is your best friend”, Becky said and rolled her eyes just like Anna which made Sebastian chuckle to himself. “My best friend’s name is Chase and we’ve been friends for many years now”, Sebastian told her.  
“Emma is my best friend in kindergarten. She walks next to me when we go to the park and we play tea party in my garden and she is the only one who is allowed in my tree house”, Becky was talking very fast and it was a bit hard to understand everything she was saying but Sebastian gave his best.  
While talking, Becky just got up from Annas lap, walked the three steps over to Sebastian and sat down next to him. Little traitor. She already had fallen for his steel-blue eyes, Anna thought to herself. She was just a woman after all, even if she was still a very small one.  
Annas phone was buzzing again. She took it to find a text message from Sandra. There seemed to be trouble with another vendor and the napkin-disaster had not been solved either. Anna sighed frustrated. “Everything alright?”, Sebastian asked and made Anna look up. “Just some trouble at work”, she waved it off. “What’s up?”, he asked and something in his voice made Anna want to tell him. “It’s just, I’ve finally gotten the chance to plan my first own event and after weeks of hard work, I just needed this weekend off to babysit the kids and my phone keeps ringing and buzzing with all sorts of problems”, Anna sighed. “Then just turn your phone off”, Sebastian suggested. Anna rolled her eyes at him. “I can’t just turn my phone off, what if my sister calls? If I don’t pick up, she would freak. It’s just, I said yes to babysitting long before I got the chance to plan my own thing and I would have handed them over to my parents but of course they’re on their third cruise this year. Their retirement is not really working for me”, Anna explained and she felt bad to admit that she would have just handed the kids over to her parents. Normally she loved spending time with them but it was just really bad timing this time around.  
“But everybody needs some time off from time to time and what are two days?”, Sebastian said with raised eyebrows like it was no question at all for her to stay away from work. He clearly didn’t get what a big chance this was for her career.  
“Hey, I’m talking. Look at me”, Becky pulled at Sebastians shirt, causing him to laugh out loud before he put his focus back on the little girl. “I’m sorry, little lady. I’m all yours”, he said with a big smile which made Anna smile as well.  
Nicky reached out to grab Annas phone out of her hands to play around with it. She figured she could try to forget about work for at least another hour. “Okay, you can have it, but try not to work too many cookie crumbs into it, alright?”, Anna said and kissed him on the head. The next second Nicky had it in his mouth, chewing away on her phone case. “Knock yourself out, buddy”, she said with a smile and caressed his soft hair. Anna looked up to watch Sebastian and Becky chatting away, eating their ice cream. Becky was all over him. Who could blame her?  
Annas phone started ringing again and she had to pull it from Nickys hand, who wasn’t too pleased about it. Therefore she quickly replaced it with one of his toys and answered the call. “Hey, Sandra. What’s going wrong now?”, she asked and leaned back a bit to stretch her back. “I know, I promised you the weekend off, but it feels like everything’s falling apart when you’re not here”, Sandra said and sounded very sorry but also very helpless. “No, don’t do this to me”, Anna whined and sat back up again. “I’m so sorry. I probably just need you to bring over your folder with your notes and I can handle it for the rest of the weekend. I know you’re busy with the kids, just a quick stop and you guys get on with your fun weekend”, Sandra said and tried to sound as positive as possible but Anna knew her better. She was barely keeping it together.  
It wasn’t just Annas big chance, also Sandra could prove her value to the company. She’s been with the firm for short two years in comparison to Annas long six, so practically a newborn and she was obviously very nervous to make everything right.  
“Please?”, Sandra asked since Anna hadn’t said anything for at least a minute. Anna looked down to Nicky on her lap and over to Becky still talking to Sebastian. “Alright, alright. We’ll stop by. But do me a favor, get something from McDonalds for lunch to keep the kids entertained”, Anna gave in with a sigh. “Thank you, thank you, thank you”, Sandra cheered at the other end of the call. “Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit”, Anna said annoyed and hung up.  
“Bad news, you guys. We have to stop by the office”, Anna said and took Nicky off her lap to be able to stand up. “What? Why?”, Becky asked with a pout and a frown. “They need my help, sweetie, but I PROMISE I’ll make it quick”, Anna said and patted Becky’s leg she had stretched out towards her. “No!”, Becky whined. “I’ll wait here with Sebastian, okay?”, Becky suggested and held on to his arm. “Oh, no no”, Anna almost shouted out and started to pack things into her bag. Why?”, Becky asked again. “Because…I’m sure he’s busy too. We’ve kept him long enough”, Anna said and shot Sebastian a look that should make him agree to her and not play his stupid games as usual. “I actually am busy, I’m afraid”, Sebastian said with an apologetic expression on his face towards Becky. “See…and now be a good girl and help me pack up our stuff”, Anna said to her and pointed towards Nicky’s toys. “Don’t pull that face, young lady. If you behave now, we’ll have McDonalds for lunch, okay?”, Anna suggested. She was the aunt, bribing was her thing. Also she didn’t have time to argue now.  
Anna picked Nicky up and put him in the stroller while Becky grudgingly collected his toys and put them in the big bag. “Let me get that”, Sebastian offered as Anna wanted to bend down to pick up the picnic blanket. Together they folded it to an even, handy square and Anna put it in the basket of the stroller. “Oh, wait a second”, Anna said after taking a good look at Becky’s face where she still had melted ice cream all over her mouth and probably still sticky hands. Anna pulled out the baby wipes and started to clean up her niece. “Here, you might need one too”, she said and handed the box over to Sebastian. He took one out and cleaned his hands. “And now you, lord of the dirt”, Anna turned to her nephew who was already sitting in his stroller, dried up crumbs sticking to his mouth, cheeks and fingers. “Let me help you”, Sebastian offered and while Anna cleaned Nickys face, Sebastian took care of his little hands. “Thanks, but you didn’t need to do that”, Anna said, suddenly unable to look at his face. He was so close that it made her heart beat faster. “Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure. He’s really cute…he got it from his aunt”, Sebastian said and made Anna look up eventually. He shot her a bright smile and a wink which made her blush.  
“This was fun. It was nice running into you”, Sebastian said as he put his backpack back on and put his hands into the pocket of his training shorts. “Yeah”, Anna said, unsure how she really felt about them meeting again. “Where do you have to go?”, Sebastian asked. “Where do you have to go?”, Anna asked a little suspicious in return. Sebastians head dropped forward with a little laugh. She had her defenses back up again.  
“I have to go to the eastern entrance, my gym’s on 65th and Lexington”, Sebastian said and nodded towards the park entrance. “Well, we have to go west, so…that’s goodbye here”, Anna quickly said, happy that they could part ways here, so she could pull herself together before she had to be her best at the office.  
“Becky, say goodbye to Sebastian”, Anna said to her niece while she hung all the bags onto the stroller and stood behind it to have some sort of barrier between Sebastian and herself. Seeing him with kids and how good he was with them did something to her that was not healthy. Especially after it took her the last two months to get him out of her head and just when she was fine, there he was again, looking better than ever. His hair was a bit longer than the last time…stop, Anna, don’t list things that made him look incredibly handsome!  
“Bye, Sebastian”, Becky said and stuck her little hand out to shake his goodbye. “Goodbye, little lady”, Sebastian took it with a chuckle and a hint of a bow. “Goodbye Nicky”, he said and shook the little guys hand who just looked at him with big eyes. “It was really nice to see you again, Anna”, he said and wanted to lean in, but Anna stuck her hand out instead. Sebastian grabbed it, but instead of just shaking it, he pulled on it so Anna fell a bit forward and he could hug her goodbye and press a kiss to her cheek. Anna just looked at him with big eyes, just like Nicky. “Don’t look so scared”, Sebastian whispered to her. “I didn’t get one the last time it meant goodbye”, he said with a low voice and stepped back with a devilish grin on his lips. Anna swallowed hard and her cheeks burned up.  
“We need to go now. Becky, give me your hand”, Anna said and cleared her throat. Becky held on to the stroller just like she did when she was out with mommy and ignored Annas hand. She waved at Sebastian as they were quickly walking away. It seemed like aunty Anna really wanted to go to the office. “Look, Becky. That man there is homeless”, she heard her aunt and her head shot around. Finally, yes!


	2. Rainy City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my lovely vacation in Ireland (sadly I did not see or meet Sebastian) here is the next chapter as promised!

“Thank you for nothing, asshole”, Anna mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs of the office building where she just had the 8th business meeting of today. Her event was just a little under a week away and that infamous napkin problem did not seem to go away. That’s why she had just met with the vendor who had gotten the order wrong in the first place but did not seem able to fix his own mistake.  
Anna took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. It rung a few times before someone picked up. “Mr. Baxter? Hello, this is Anna from Perrisher-Event-Planning. I’m afraid I have to ask for a big, big favor”, she said as she walked down the last steps and through a door into the lobby.  
“Can you provide me with white and black linen napkins, 300 each until the 13th?”, Anna asked and internally prayed that her back-up vendor would not let her down like the original one. “I know what I’m asking of you but you would save my ass, if I’m allowed to say so”, Anna toned down her voice for the last part of the sentence.  
She walked up to the glass doors, but before she could walk out, got stopped by the sight of heavy raining outside. Of course she didn’t have an umbrella with her, let alone a jacket. It had been hot and sunny the whole day, no sign of an upcoming weather storm.  
With a silent sigh, she walked back into the lobby while she listened to Mr. Baxter ranting on about how difficult her order would be on such short notice, but he would try what he could, but, but, but…  
Anna figured she could wait in the lobby for the storm to pass and use the time to seduce Mr. Baxter to literally save her ass. “I know, it’s short notice, but if this works out, I owe you. How about I talk to my boss about making you our main supplier for future events?”, she suggested and hoped Mr. Baxter will fall for her words. Clarice would probably never say yes to this, but Anna could at least tell him that she had tried.  
“Yes! Thank you so much, Mr. Baxter. I can’t wait to hear from you, thank you so, so much”, Anna said and had to control her voice since the doorman kept shooting her some weird looks. She couldn’t control the big smile that spread across her face. Maybe her career wasn’t about to end because of some stupid red napkins.  
Her phone rang again and it was Sandra from the office. “Hey, Sandra. What’s up?”, Anna asked with a cheerful voice. “Wow, you sound happy”, Sandra noticed. “It’s because I am. I think I just solved the napkin crisis”, she explained. “Hey, that’s great. Let’s hope you’re on a roll”, Sandra said and Anna’s smile disappeared immediately. “What happened now?”, Anna asked with an annoyed sigh and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “It’s the caterer. She said that she has problem with her shrimp supplier and they can’t withhold the delivery window, so there will probably be no shrimps at all”, Sandra explained. “Come on”, Anna whined and covered her eyes with her free hand.  
“I’ll call her”, Anna said and took a deep breath. “She’s not in today, it was her assistant that had called me before”, Sandra warned her. “You gotta be kidding me? Who drops a bomb like this and then just stays home like a little bitch?”, Anna almost yelled and the doorman gave her a strange look again, combined with an alert cough. “Sorry”, she mouthed towards him and held her hand up in an apologetic gesture. “Wait a minute, the doorman is about to throw me out”, Anna said and walked towards the glass doors. It was still heavily pouring outside but she had no choice but to leave the building.  
She pulled out an old newspaper she still had in her purse and held it upon her head as stepped out on the sidewalk. It was gotten colder too and she immediately looked around for a free cab. “I’m on my way to the office, try to find out the caterers private number or something where I can reach her. Try her assistant first. I try to be there as fast as I…”, Anna rose her voice to drown the sound of traffic and the rain. Anna walked with head ducked, her eyes on the pavement before her. Someone ran into her and bumped her shoulder hard enough just so her phone fell out of her slippery hands and on the ground. She just so managed not to step on it. “JERK!”, she yelled at the person who didn’t even care to say sorry or even turn around.  
The call was disrupted and her screen had a pretty nasty crack. The water coming from above pattered on it and got into every little crack, soaking the phone through and through. Anna picked it up, the screen dark, not able to start it again. “Shit!”, she grunted and threw it in her purse.  
She threw the newspaper in the nearest trash can since it was soaked as well and started to come apart. Anna held her hand up to stop a cab, her eyes squinted together because of the raining. Her hair was almost completely drenched, strands sticking to her face. She didn’t even want to know what her make-up looked like right now. Cab after cab drove by, all lights off, no free one in sight. Anna wasn’t the only one waiting desperately to get one. She started to shake in her wet clothes as the wind started to blow stronger, her teeth chattering.  
A cab finally signaled to stop at her position. Anna felt like she was about to cry, she felt so relieved. “Anna?”, she heard behind her and turned around just to see a man with a baseball cap pulled deep into his face and his shoulders scrunched up to shield himself from the rain. He was just a few feet away waving at her. Anna squinted her eyes to see if she knew that guy but couldn’t tell because she barely saw his face. She heard a car door slamming shut and as she turned around, saw the backlights of her cab light up as it drove away. Someone had just stolen her cab! “Asshole!”, she yelled at the right lights getting smaller and smaller.  
With clenching teeth she turned around to walk up the sidewalk to maybe be luckier at the next corner. The next thing she felt were the masses of water that were spilled all over her by the car that was going past her way too fast and driving right through a big puddle that had build up over the last 30 minutes of raining.  
“Oh…my…god”, she breathed out, feeling the water run down her back, soaking through her already wet clothes. “Oh god, Anna, are you okay?”, the man asked, now standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. As she looked up, she could finally see his face and instantly recognized him. “Sebastian?”, she asked surprised at first, but then projected all the anger and frustration this day had brought her on him. “Thanks to you my cab got stolen”, she yelled at him and yanked her shoulder out of his grip. “And how is that?”, he asked surprised by her anger. “You distracted me!”, she kept yelling. People started looking at her but she didn’t care. “Now I have to find another one”, she said, turned around and started walking. She fished for her phone in her bag but remembered that is was broken and threw it back in.  
“Anna, wait!”, Sebastian followed her and got hold of her wrist. Anna spun around and pulled it from his grip. “Leave me alone, Sebastian”, she said with an angry, shaky voice. She was still cold and the puddle shower from before was not helping. “Let me help you. I’ll live right around the corner. I can dry your clothes and you can take a hot shower, wait out the weather storm. You must be freezing”, Sebastian offered and put his hands up to show he won’t touch her again without her permission. Anna just shot him a doubtful look. “No cab driver will take you like this”, he said and Anna knew he was right. That made her even madder.  
“Come on now”, he said and nodded towards the next street corner. Anna rolled her eyes and let her shoulders hang in a defeated way as she started walking next to him. Sebastian took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Anna wanted to protest but she was really freezing and it was a really nice gesture. “Thank you”, she said rueful and he probably didn’t hear it over the noise of traffic. She caught herself sniffing on the collar of the jacket for just a second and the familiar smell took her right back to hotel room in Philadelphia. This day was about to get even worse than it already was!

2 months ago...

Anna felt the warm body around her even before she was really awake. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, her head rested on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open. The room was filled with the light of dawn, just a hint of light. Anna cautiously looked upwards to meet his face, his eyes still shut. Sebastian looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She wanted this moment to never end but unfortunately this was not possible. Anna took in one last deep breath of Sebastians wonderful scent and then carefully slipped out of his hug.  
As silent as possible, she got dressed, took her shoes in her hands, careful not to make any noises. A few times she froze in her movements because Sebastian was shifting in bed but didn’t wake up. Anna grabbed her keycard off the floor and walked towards the hotel room door to leave but she felt the urgent need to turn around and take one last look at Sebastian. He looked so good, even asleep. She couldn’t help herself and tiptoed over to his side of the bed. Anna allowed herself a few seconds of second thoughts but then yanked her mind back to reality. She needed to leave this room for good and especially not get caught on her way back to hers.  
Anna bent down to kiss him goodbye on his forehead and then tiptoed out of this fateful hotel room and back into the real world. With a heavy heart, she closed his door behind her and walked to the elevator. It seemed like ages until the doors slid open. She got in and pushed the button for her floor. Anna bit down on her lip to hold back the tears but as soon as she was able to close her own hotel room door behind her, she burst into tears.  
It took her a few minutes to get herself together, just enough so she could take a shower and gladly wash away all the memories and remains of the last night. When she got out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen and she looked absolutely miserable. Her view fell down to her shoulder where she still had the bite mark from the day before and it immediately took her back to Susans office. She felt Sebastians presence, the warmth of his body and for a second she believed that she could smell him again.  
Anna had to cover the mark with her hand to be able to look away and get on with dressing herself for the day. It was still early and she didn’t have to be at the convention center for another two hours, but she had to leave the hotel before she would run into him. This clean cut was the best possible version of all the scenarios she had thought of in her mind.  
She packed her suitcase and had an early check-out at the hotel before she took a cab to the convention center and stored her luggage in Susans office again. Her flight back to New York would be right after the event. Just when she was about to leave and get on with her work, Susan came in.  
“Hey, Anna. Hope you had a good night sleep. We had a fun night out, you should have come with us”, Susan said and actually looked a bit hung over. “Susan, I have to ask you for a HUGE favor and before you say anything, I need to tell you that I wouldn’t ask this if I didn’t really need your help, so please say yes”, Anna said and clung on to Susans arm which made her look at Anna with huge, scared eyes. “Anna, my god, what is going on?”, Susan asked her colleague and friend and put a hand on her shoulder in a helpless attempt to calm her down.  
“You need to switch your clients with me. I’m begging you”, Anna said and she felt tears rushing to her eyes. “Anna, sweetie”, Susan said and looked slightly overwhelmed. “Please”, Anna whispered with a lump in her throat. “Of course, I’ll trade with you”, she said. “Thank you”, Anna breathed out and pulled her into a hug.  
Just the next second, Anna took a step back, grabbed Susans schedule off her desk and rushed out of the office, leaving behind a totally confused woman. Anna went to the bathroom to dry her eyes and rescue what was possible of her make-up.  
According to the schedule, she just had to survive 5 hours before she could finally leave for good and was able to fly back to her apartment in New York. In the last 24 hours she had felt things she had never felt with someone before and it was about to turn fatal for her and most of all her career. If someone ever found out that she had slept with a guest of an event she was working at, she was screwed, and not the good way like last night or the night before. Her contract actually forbid her to have any personal relations with a client or a guest at an event.  
Anna took a deep breath, put her hair up in a tight bun and left the ladies room. She walked out of the staff area and across the venue to pick up the other Marvel gang like Hayley Atwell and Dominic Cooper. “Hello, I’m Anna. There’s been some changes with the assignment of the hostesses but don’t worry, I’m familiar with your schedule and everything will go smoothly”, Anna introduced herself to her new protégées who looked at her a bit confused, but put it aside with a shrug. “Please follow me to your dressing room. You have your first photo ops in just 15 minutes”, she said and led the way. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw how Sebastian and Anthony arrived through the VIP entrance and sped up. She could and would not deal with him. This chapter was over and it could never happen again. She just couldn’t trust herself around him.


	3. The apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the hits and kudos. Here is chapter 3! It is way longer than the last one, so enjoy!

“So here we are”, Sebastian said and opened the door to his apartment. He stepped aside to let Anna get in. She had wrapped his jacket tight around her freezing body, her teeth still chattering. “The offer for the hot shower still stands”, he said after a quick look at her shivering body. She looked at him with a glance. “I might have to take you up on that offer”, she finally admitted, more to herself really. “Alright, the bathroom is the second door on the right. I’ll get you some clothes you can change into”, he said with a winning smile and walked further into the apartment. “W-Why would I need them?”, Anna asked suspiciously. “Don’t you need something to put on while your clothes are in the dryer? I mean, you can also wait naked, I surely won’t mind that”, he said with a smug smile. “Alright, alright, just get me some clothes”, she snapped at him rolling her eyes and walked into the bathroom. But not without risking a last look at Sebastian who was taking off his wet, grey shirt while walking into his bedroom. The way the muscles of his back moved under his skin…shit!  
Anna shook her head, closed the door of the bathroom behind her and took off Sebastians jacket. She placed it on the closed laundry basket before she took off her tight jeans, which were sticking to her damp legs and she had some trouble taking them off. “Jesus Christ”, she hissed as she tried to push the fabric down her calves.  
“You take the words right out of my mouth”, she heard behind her. Anna looked over her shoulder to find Sebastian standing in the door with dry clothes in his hand, looking straight at her stretched out ass.  
Anna snapped back up into a standing position and shot him an angry look. “Shut up”, she mumbled. “Need a hand?”, he said and stretched his arm out which Anna held onto to finally step out of her jeans. She immediately removed her hand afterwards which Sebastian noticed with a little chuckle. “Here are some dry clothes”, he said and handed her a bundle. “And here’s your jacket”, Anna said after turning around and picking up his jacket from the laundry basket. “The dryer is in here, so if you just finish undressing, I throw everything in”, he said. “Okay, just a second”, Anna said and stepped into the shower. She pulled the curtain close before she removed her top and held it out for Sebastian to grab. “Really now?”, Sebastian asked and she could hear how he held back a laugh. “You know I’ve seen you naked before…multiple times”, he said in such a cocky voice that it made Anna roll her eyes again. “I know, but that was more than enough. No chance this time, mister”, she ranted behind the shower curtain.  
“Would you calm down?”, Sebastian laughed and she could hear how he put all the wet clothes into the dryer next to the sink. “Just throw out your underwear and I’ll be able to start it”, he said. “No, they can not go into the dryer. I’ll just hang them up after I finished”, Anna explained. “Okay…I put your towel on the laundry basket”, Sebastian said. “Okay, thank you”, she replied. Anna reached back to unclasp her bra and while she slipped out of the straps, she suddenly paused. “Why didn’t I hear the door open and close again?”, she asked into the room. “It’s because I’m still here”, she heard Sebastian on the other side of the curtain. “And why?”, she kept asking. “Well…first of all, it’s my apartment. And second of all, I thought you might not want to take the shower alone”, Sebastian offered. “And why would I want that?”, Anna asked kind of offended…and turned on. “To save water and because I’m cold too?”, he asked with a whining voice and pouted lips. “You’ll be fine”, she glared at him as she poked her head out of the curtain. He winked at her with a devilish grin before he finally left the bathroom.  
Anna took off her underwear completely and dropped it on the floor before she turned on the shower. “Ahhh”, she moaned as the hot water hit her cold skin. She took a long, hot, soothing shower before she finally turned the water off and got out of the bathtub. She wrapped the towel around her naked body and hung her damp underwear over the rail of the shower curtain.  
Anna dried her body and rubbed her hair half dry. It took her a while to get the smeared mascara off her eyes but she somehow managed. She grabbed the clothes Sebastian had laid out for her; one of his boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. She put them on and noticed that she was showing quite some cleavage in that shirt. Well, she didn’t need to wear it for long, just until her clothes are dry and then she finally had to get to the office. Oh right, she had to call Sandra and tell her that it will take her at least another hour to get there.  
Anna arranged the shirt so it had a more covering effect since she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the clothes and tied it with a little knot at her waist so it would stay in place.  
“If you wanna take a shower, bathroom’s free now”, Anna said as she walked into the living room. It was a big room and the kitchen space was only separated by six feet of kitchen counter. “Nah, I’m good, thanks. Do you want a drink too?”, Sebastian offered and held up his glass. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt himself and gym shorts, standing next to an open cupboard which looked like a little house bar.  
“It’s the middle of the day”, Anna said. “So?”, he asked back. “And I’m practically at work. Which brings me to another favor I have to ask of you. My phone broke today and I need to call my office to tell them that it will take me a bit longer to get there”, she explained and walked a little further into the room.  
“Sure, you can use my phone…IF you have a drink with me”, Sebastian said and handed her a glass which she took with a bit of reluctance. “And what am I drinking?”, she asked and took a sniff. She immediately knew what it was. “I thought you might like a Jack Daniels. We had so much fun when you had it the last time”, he said and bit down on his lip. “Who said the last time I had it was with you?”, Anna countered with a raised eyebrow which put him off his stride for a moment.  
She clinked glasses with him and said, “Cheers buddy”, before she took a big sip. That was actually exactly what she needed right now. “Cheers”, Sebastian said a bit surprised but amused. “So, can I use your phone?”, Anna asked again. “Yes, sure”, he grabbed it from the kitchen counter and handed it to her. She typed in her office phone number and waited.  
“Perrisher Event Planning, Sandra Moss speaking. How can I help you?”, she heard Sandras familiar voice. “Hey Sandra, it’s me Anna. Listen, my phone broke down so I wasn’t able to call you earlier. I’m in…the middle of a situation here, so I’m gonna be late, but I’m still coming in today, I just don’t know when it’s gonna be exactly”, Anna hastily explained to keep the phone call short. “Is everything alright with you?”, Sandra asked worried. Probably not since I’m sitting in Sebastians apartment with not much clothes on, Anna thought to herself, but to Sandra she just said, “Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Any luck on the caterer’s phone number?”, she asked. “No not yet, but I’m doing my best”, Sandra assured her. “I’m sure. Well, as I said, I will come in later. Bye, Sandra”, Anna said and after a quick goodbye from Sandra, she hung up.  
“Thank you”, she said and gave Sebastian his phone back. “Sit down, make yourself comfortable. It doesn’t look like the rain is slowing down any time soon”, Sebastian said and offered his couch with a hand gesture. “Thanks”, Anna just said and sat down, taking another sip of her drink, then placing the glass on his coffee table. Sebastian sat down right next to her and also put his glass down next to hers. “Familiar picture, huh?”, he asked and winked at her again, taking her mind back to the night in the hotel when they first had met. “Seriously?”, Anna said to him with a raised eyebrow. “Will you make one inappropriate comment after the other? If that’s so, then I rather go out in the rain again”, Anna said sarcastically.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll behave now, I promise”, he swore with his hands up. Anna had to smile at his cute facial expression. A smile also appeared on his face. “You have a beautiful smile”, he said. Anna tilted her head a bit to the side. A snarky comment already waited on her lips to be spat at him but it was just a compliment and she didn’t need to be so mean all the time. She didn’t know why she was actually, probably a defense mechanism to not get lost into his steel blue eyes…Damnit!  
“Thank you”, she just said and looked down. Anna hoped her cheeks wouldn’t blush too much. Anna pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. “Do you want a blanket, are you cold?”, Sebastian asked and was already up on his feet to get one. “No, I’m fine, thank you”, she said but he had already pulled one out the closet next to the front door. He put it down on the armrest and sat back down. “Just in case”, he said and took another sip of his drink.  
It was silent for a few seconds and it started to turn into uncomfortable silence for Anna, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. “So, what you’ve been up to lately?”, she asked and rested her head on her arm which she put on the backrest of the couch. She noticed Sebastians eyes scanning her face and it took him a second to answer. “I’m preparing for a role right now, working out, I hope you noticed”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Anna chuckle and breaking eye contact for a second. Sebastian loved to make her smile. Her eyes lit up and it’s the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
“And there’s been some other Comic Cons I’ve been to, after…”, he said and stopped himself mid-sentence. “After ours”, Anna finished it for him. “Yes”, he said and his eyes looked sad although he tried to hold up a smile. “Yeah”, Anna mumbled and reached for her drink. She wanted to pick it up by the rim of the glass, but it slipped out of her grip mid air and fell to the ground, spilling its brown liquid over the carpet. “Oh god, I’m so sorry”, Anna said and jumped up from the couch, just to kneel down next to the spot. Luckily the glass didn’t shatter, so she picked it up and placed it on the coffee table again.  
Sebastian quickly went to grab some kitchen roll. “Don’t worry about it”, he said as he kneeled down as well, starting to dab the carpet with the paper towels. Anna ripped off a piece herself and hastily tried to suck up the liquid with it. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I will definitely pay for dry-cleaning”, Anna promised and rubbed over the carpet. “Really Anna, it’s okay”, Sebastian reassured her and put his hand on hers to stop her from moving. She looked up with wide eyes as if he had ripped her out of a trance. The next second Anna realized that Sebastian was touching her hand and she immediately pulled it back and away from him.  
“Please don’t”, she whispered. “Sorry, I…”, Sebastian apologized but didn’t know what for. Anna stood up and took a few steps back, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Did I do something wrong?”, he asked and got back up on his feet as well. “Yes…No…it’s just…”, Anna stumbled over her words. How could she explain to him what even she hadn’t fully comprehended herself yet?  
Sebastian couldn’t look any more confused right now. Anna turned around so she didn’t have to face him anymore. She stepped up to the window and watched the rain pour down on the world beneath her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort out the words spinning in her head, trying to form a normal, human sentence.  
She heard Sebastians slurring steps on the carpet as he came closer, but he still kept a respectful distance which she was very thankful for. “I think I have to leave”, she mumbled, more to herself. “Why are you trying so hard to get away from me…every time?”, he asked with a soft, sad voice which caused Anna to close her eyes for a moment. “It’s… I can’t think straight when you’re close to me…I’m not myself…and I don’t like that”, she told him but didn’t dare to turn around. Her explanation sounded so stupid even to herself, how must Sebastian feel about it?  
She rater felt than actually heard Sebastian coming closer, stopping just a few inches behind her. She could hear him breathing like he wanted to say something, but held it back at the last second, rethinking his words.  
“I was willing to jeopardize my career by sleeping with you the second time, when I knew you were one of the the guests I was taking care of, but I still did it anyway because…because…it doesn’t matter why, but it should never have happened”, Anna continued her take on an explanation for her actions.  
“Is that why you traded me?”, Sebastian asked, alluding to the second day of Wizard World Philadelphia. She still didn’t dare to turn around, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. Anna took a deep breath before she could even think of answering. “I knew…if I would see you again…I couldn’t stay strong”, Anna mumbled with a shaky voice, not sure if he could even hear her. “And what has changed?”, he asked and moved a step closer to her, his chest almost touching her back and she could feel his warmth on her skin. She pressed her eyelids shut to give her time to calm herself down, to resist him but it wasn’t that easy…not easy at all. “Nothing”, she said as she spun around and pressed her lips on his, cupping his face with her hands.  
Sebastian was surprised and confused by her sudden change of mind, but judging from what he had heard until now, he might as well take this probably last chance to ever kiss her, having her close to him. It felt like she was saying goodbye to him with this kiss and he made it his mission that she surely wouldn’t forget him. With his hands he moved down her back and put them under her ass, scooping her up on his hips. Anna immediately wrapped her legs around him to hold on. Her mouth didn’t leave his for a second. Sebastian turned around and walked over to the couch, one hand around her waist and one in her hair. When he felt the edge of the couch on his knees, he bent over to put Anna down.  
Annas hands wandered over Sebastians body, fast, like she was in a hurry, but also hungry for what was about to happen. Her fingers grabbed the seam of his shirt and pulled it up. Sebastian caught it midways and pulled it over his head himself. He was kneeling with one foot between her spread legs, one foot on the ground to keep him steady as he kissed her neck and fondled at the knot in her shirt because he couldn’t take it off like this. “Wait”, Anna mumbled at his lips and opened the knot herself. Just as she was about to pull back her hands again, Sebastian already grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her naked breasts.  
And again, Sebastian thanked god for the rain and making it the reason Anna was in his apartment…in his clothes…without underwear. He kissed down her neck, over her collarbone to her breasts, biting her nipple and flicking it with his tongue. “Oh god, Sebastian”, Anna hissed and buried her hands in his hair. Her hips bucked up and she could feel that he was very much turned on himself. So she grabbed his pants and yanked them down. Turned out Sebastian wasn’t wearing any underwear himself. “Preparation is everything, huh?”, she asked sarcastically and pulled down the boxershorts she was wearing.  
“If that was so, the condoms wouldn’t be in the bedroom”, Sebastian said in between kisses, while Anna shimmied out of her shorts. Bedroom? Bells in Annas head started ringing. The bedroom would feel way too intimate. “It’s okay, I’m on birth control”, she said and kept Sebastians surprised face in place for more kissing and not give him a chance to ask questions or giving her time to realize what she was doing.  
And all of a sudden the both of them were naked on Sebastians couch, him lying on top of her. Anna looked up to meet with his eyes. It freaked her out a little how intense his eyes were on her that she had to exhale loudly, her hands on his upper arms which he was supporting himself with on the cushion, his arms on either side of her face. “Are you sure?”, he asked whispering. Anna just nodded, not able to speak. She felt how his knee separated her legs a bit more and the next second she felt his tip at her wet entrance. Almost painfully slowly he pushed himself in, causing her to inhale loudly and biting down on her lip. For a second he let her adjust to his size then almost pulled out completely to thrust in again. He felt how she dug her nails into the skin of his upper arms and pushed her pelvis towards him with every move.  
Having her that close again, skin on skin…everywhere…was an indescribable feeling. He wanted to drag out every second of it as long as he could, but he couldn’t resist speeding up and thrusting into that warm, wet pussy beneath him, bringing out his pure animalistic urges.  
“Oh, Sebastian”, Anna moaned, holding on tight to him, biting her lip again not to scream out. Sebastian shoved a hand under her back and pushed her upwards so she ended up straddling him while he leaned against the backrest of the couch. He loved looking up at her when she took control. Her whole face changed when she switched over from the receiving to the giving one. Her hands rested on either side of his face as she rode him. All you could hear in his apartment were their moans and the clashing of skin on skin.  
“Fuck, Anna…you’re so hot”, Sebastian pressed out. His hands rested on her hips then moved to her ass to give it a good squeeze which made Anna throw her head back and moan out loud. “Fuck, I’m close”, Anna mumbled at his ear and then sucked on his neck which made Sebastian close his eyes in pleasure. Annas lips moved further down to his shoulder and then she bit him. “Shit!…again?”, Sebastian hissed but couldn’t hold back a dirty grin. “Isn’t that the rule when we have sex?”, Anna smiled back at him and then pressed her lips on his, letting her tongue glide into his mouth, kissing him passionately.  
Sebastian grabbed her hips and shoved her slightly off his lap to pin her down on the couch again. As he wanted to support his weight on his hand on the couch, he placed it a bit too far on the edge, slipped off and fell off the couch, pulling Anna with him. “Ouch”, he pressed out as he landed on his back and Anna on top of him. “Oh my god, Sebastian, are you okay?”, she asked surprised, but had to hold back a laugh. He had to laugh too and had his eyes closed.  
As he opened them again, he looked up straight at her face and into her eyes. “I am now”, he said and wrapped his arms around her back. For a second, Anna looked at him with mixed feelings but then lowered her head and kissed him, soft and slowly. She wanted to savor every moment of it.  
Her hands were in his hair again, holding on to him as the kiss got more and more passionate. She was so focused on his lips that she moved her hips up intuitively as Sebastian reached down and arranged himself beneath her. Anna moved her hips down again and slowly took in all of him.  
She moaned in pleasure which got stuck in her throat as he sped up and pushed up repeatedly while Anna was bent over, her forehead leaning against his shoulder. His hands were spreading her ass cheeks so he could go even deeper. “Oh fuck!”, Anna hissed at his skin and felt how his abs tensed up at her stomach as he thrusted up. “Oh god, I’m cumming…I’m cumming”, Anna moaned in a high, squeaky voice, curling her toes. Sebastians grabbed her ass with a tight grip and his movements became uncontrolled and erratic. A deep, guttural sound escaped his throat and the next moment Anna felt how he came deep inside her. And it was weirdly satisfying.

Anna rolled off him and grabbed a piece of the kitchen roll to clean herself up. Then she let herself fall back onto the carpet, lying next to Sebastian, trying to catch her breath. Sebastian reached over his head and pulled the blanket off the armrest. “Wow, that was good”, Anna said, out of breath. “That’s the understatement of the year”, Sebastian said, also out of breath, as he spread the blanket over the two.  
“I gotta say, I didn’t expect that after our conversation from before”, Sebastian said. “Sometimes, you just have to give up resisting and give your body what it wants. That’s why I eat curly fries at midnight from time to time”, Anna said, looking up at the ceiling, still trying to catch her breath. “Aha”, Sebastian replied, not knowing how he should interpret her explanation for what had just happened. “Sorry, I just realized how that sounded”, Anna apologized and moved over to her side, resting her head on her elbow.  
“Hey, on a random note, I saw the Bronze last week”, Anna said just to say something. “You saw the Bronze?”, Sebastian asked surprised. “Yes”, she nodded. After meeting Sebastian again two weeks ago she couldn’t resist to google him again and ended up on an online stream for The Bronze. “And?”, he asked with an amused expression on his face. “It’ was really good, very funny and that sex scene, well, it’s definitely something I can’t un-see, but good job”, Anna chuckled and patted his chest with her free hand. “How do you know it was me and not some stunt double?”, Sebastian asked and started to play with a strand of her still damp hair that had fallen onto his shoulder. “I know your ass when I see it”, her mouth spoke faster than her brain could actually process what she had just said.  
“And you’re telling me this why?”, he asked, wondering why she had brought it up. “I thought we could, like…try stuff from it? Reenact it in a way?”, Anna suggested and her fingers drew little circles on Sebastians chest. “I’m afraid I don’t have rings in my window”, Sebastian said and nodded towards his window. “Yeah, that’s where the plan starts to fail”, she laughed. “I was joking, you doofus”, she playfully slapped his chest then leaned in to give him a kiss.  
“I need some water”, Anna said. “I’ll get you one, just give me a minute, this is too nice”, he said and pulled her down for another kiss. “I’m a big girl, I can get it myself”, Anna said after the kiss with a satisfied smile on her face. “It’s in the fridge”, he told her and kissed her again before she got up. “I can’t believe it’s still raining”, Anna said as she walked past the window. “Aha”, was Sebastians response and when she turned around, she caught him watching her naked ass as she walked to the kitchen. She had totally forgotten that she was completely naked. But she liked the idea that he was watching her and swayed her hips a bit more.  
She reached out to open the fridge and something caught her view. She closed the half open fridge door again and reached for the piece of paper that was hanging on the metal surface with a magnet. “Oh my god”, she breathed out. No, no, no, this can not be true!  
“Why do you have an invitation for this party?”, she asked Sebastian, walking around the kitchen counter. Sebastians head popped up behind the couch as he sat up. “Which party?”, he asked confused. “This party!”, she waved with the invite to catch his attention. “It’s a charity thing, my manager thought it was a good idea…Why do you look so horrified all of a sudden?”, Sebastian asked irritated and sensing that something bad was about to happen.  
“Because it’s MY charity thing! I’m planning this event!”, she answered with a raised voice. “Oh my god…I slept with a guest…AGAIN!”, it finally hit her and the invite dropped to the floor as she covered her face with her hands. “Oh god, oh god, oh god”, she whined. “Hey, come on. It’s not that bad”, Sebastian tried to calm her down and she shot him an angry look. “I’m certainly not going to tell anyone, so no one will know”, he tried again. “BUT I KNOW!”, she spat at him.  
What am I still doing here?, she asked herself. With quick steps she walked to the bathroom and almost ripped down her underwear from the rail of the shower curtain. Just as she was about to close her bra, Sebastian appeared in the door, only dressed in his gym shorts. “Anna, you don’t have to go, let’s talk about it”, Sebastian said. “What’s there to talk about? It’s my event, you’re a guest, I messed up…again”, Anna ranted as she took her now dry clothes out of the dryer. She stepped into her jeans and pulled her shirt over her head. Sebastian didn’t know what to do so he just watched her getting dressed, but when she wanted to leave, he blocked the door.  
“Anna, you can not leave like this, talk to me. Explain why this is such a tragedy”, he begged her. “I already told you, it’s in my contract that I’m not allowed to sleep with clients or their guests. I could get fired for this and I finally have gotten the chance to plan my first own event. And I screw it up by…by…”, Anna stumbled over the last words. “By screwing me?”, he finished it for her and looked at her with a mixture of anger and hurt feelings. “Sebastian”, she sighed and put a hand on his chest. For one, to push him out of the way, on the other hand she had felt the sudden urge to just touch him. Anna looked up to meet his blue eyes and slowly raised her chin to also meet his lips, but was interrupted by the sound of a key in the door.  
“Honey, I’m home”, she heard a female voice and her eyes went big. Annas head shot out of the bathroom door to see a young woman standing in the door looking as surprised as Anna was. Anna looked at Sebastian who looked just as surprised. “You have a girlfriend?!”, Anna asked shocked with big eyes. “No, I…it’s not what it looks like”, Sebastian immediately said and shook his head. “I can’t believe this”, Anna said with a shaky voice. She finally pushed him out of the way and stepped out into the hall. With a her head held down, she quickly walked over to the door, grabbed her bag and shoes and found herself across from the woman still standing in the door.  
“I’m so sorry, I had no idea”, Anna apologized and rushed out of the door and down the hallway. “Anna wait!”, she heard Sebastian behind her but didn’t turn around. When she arrived at the elevator, she hammered on the button to somehow make the elevator come faster. Sebastian finally caught up to her and grabbed her at her arm. “Don’t touch me”, she snapped at him and ripped her arm out of his grip. He was still just wearing his gym shorts, his hair was as messy as her feelings right now.  
“She’s my ex, she was just stopping by, unannounced by the way, to collect some of her stuff”, Sebastian explained. “And you really think I’m buying that?”, she asked him with disgust. “It’s the truth. We broke up months ago, believe me, I know how that sounds”, Sebastian said. “Oh really?”, Anna asked sarcastically and pushed the elevator button again. “Please Anna, believe me, it’s the truth”, he pleaded. “Okay, let’s just pretend, I believe your bullshit. Why did it take her so long to collect her stuff?”, Anna asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “She was away on a job, she’s also an actress, she didn’t have time before. She promised she would call beforehand. I had no idea she would just show up”, he said and Anna rolled her eyes. Anna had started to shake her head as he spoke.  
The elevator finally arrived with a BLING and a “Thank god” escaped her mouth. She pushed the button for the lobby and crossed her arms again. “Anna, hey”, he said and put his hand on the elevator door that was about to close. “You can’t just leave like this, don’t leave me standing here”, he said, a bit angry himself. “I should have never said yes when you invited me to your apartment. I should have just gone to the office”, Anna said while looking down at her feet. She noticed that she still had her shoes in her hand, but she didn’t care right now.  
“Please let go of the door”, she asked of him and pushed the button for the lobby again. Sebastian didn’t move at all. “I said let go”, she said a bit louder now and pushed away his arm. “And never call me”, she added. “You never gave me your number”, he said with a small voice and a defeated look on his face. “Then I at least did one thing right”, she said and the next second, the elevator doors finally closed. Anna knew that she would never forget the hurt expression on his face.


	4. The event

“Anna? I’ve got a few messages for you”, Sandra appeared in Anna’s office door. As Anna looked up from her laptop, she found the familiar expression on Sandras face, the one she had for the last few days. “Again?”, Anna asked with an annoyed sigh. “He’s very persistent”, Sandra said with a knowing smile and put down the messages on Annas desk. “Did you tell him to stop calling?”, Anna asked. “Yes, I did…just like I did the last 4 days”, Sandra mentioned. “I don’t have time for this, the Hastings party is in two days and there’s still a lot of work to do, as I’m sure you’re well aware of”, Anna leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Easy boss, people might think you actually care about him”, she said with a wink and walked out the office.  
The next second Libby, the intern, walked in with a big, beautiful flower bouquet and Sandra followed her right back in again. “Who are these for?”, Anna asked surprised. “They’re for you”, Libby said. “From who?”, Sandra asked. “They didn’t say, but I saw a card in there”, Libby replied as she put them down on Annas desk. “They’re really heavy, sorry”, she apologized for placing them without asking for permission. “It’s okay, thank you for bringing them in”, Anna said with a thankful smile.  
Now Sandra and Libby stood in front of her desk, waiting for Anna to read the card. “I can take it from here, thank you”, Anna said with a raised eyebrow. “Come on, you can’t do that to us”, Libby whined. “Who is this guy and why does he keep calling? And probably send those flowers”, Sandra asked. “Out, now”, Anna said playfully angry and pointed towards the door. She tried to look serious but it was hard to hold back a smile.  
As soon as they had closed the door behind them, not without a lot of whining, she wanted to go back to work, but her eyes kept wandering over to the big bouquet. She wanted to not care who the flowers were from, but she knew. She knew they were from him. “I don’t care, I don’t care”, she mumbled to herself and focused on the computer screen in front of her and the e-mail she were about to write before Sandra had come in.  
“Fuck”, she hissed and got up from her office chair. She walked around her desk and pulled the little card out from between the flowers. “Please take my calls, you know I won’t stop trying. Looking forward to see you on Saturday, maybe we can talk then. Sebastian”, she read. “Oh, you wouldn’t dare!”, she snapped at the card and threw it into the trash can. She took the vase with the flowers and carried it out of her office and put it on Sandras desk with a loud bang. “I’m allergic”, Anna explained shortly as Sandra and Libby looked at her with big eyes. “Hold all calls that don’t concern the party”, she said and rushed back into her office, slamming the door shot behind her.

“Don’t forget the centerpieces have to be exactly in the middle, the calla lily facing the stage”, Anna advised the staff at the Roosevelt hotel. She still couldn’t believe she managed to book the Grand Ballroom for tonight. Everything looked incredible and she actually had to hold back a tear when she saw the black and white napkins neatly folded on the dining tables.  
“Anna”, she heard Sandra behind her. “Why are you still here? Gladys is waiting for you upstairs for hair and make-up. The first guests arrive in little over an hour”, Sandra scolded her as she walked up to Anna in a simple but gorgeous black and white cocktail dress. Anna looked at the phone in her hands to check the time. “Shit, you’re right”, Anna said with big eyes. “Go, I’ll take care of the rest”, Sandra said and waved towards the door to signal her to finally leave. “Thank you…and you look amazing”, Anna shouted over her shoulder as she almost ran out of the ballroom and over to the elevators to go up to the hotel rooms. The office had rented a room for the employees who worked tonight to get ready for the event.  
Anna had picked up her dress this morning before she had come here for the final preparations. All day long she was running from the ballroom to the kitchen to the staff area, checking in on the preparations and was briefing the staff for tonight. Now it was time to get ready herself.  
Up in the room she took a quick shower and as soon as she was in her bathrobe, Gladys and her team started on hair and make-up. “How are you doing, honey? Everything alright downstairs?”, Gladys asked while she parted Annas wet hair. “It’s looking good so far. It were a busy few weeks”, Anna said and tried to relax for the next thirty to forty minutes she would spend in this room. “You look tired, but don’t worry, no one will see it after I’m done with you, honey”, Gladys said with a big smile and patted her shoulder. The conversation ended as soon as she turned on the blow dryer.  
Gladys assistant painted Annas nails in a nude pink and another assistant started on her face. Anna endured the whole procedure with a bit of pleasure. It was nice to get dolled up and that she was able to unwind for a few minutes, the night would be stressful enough. When Anna had put on her dress, she looked at her in the big mirror where she was able to see herself from top to bottom. “You look absolutely stunning, honey, not to toot my own horn”, Gladys said behind her as she looked at the finished job. Annas brown long hair was straightened and put up in a high pony tail, a strand of her hair was wrapped around the hair tie. Her dress was a long, black satin with a heart-shaped décolleté and a broad strap went diagonally from the center of it over her left shoulder to the seam on her back. Her eyes were framed with a small line of eyeliner and a subtle smoky eye.  
“Thank you so much, Gladys, this looks amazing”, Anna thanked her and gave her a careful hug to not ruing the dress or her make-up. “Now go and have a great party”, Gladys said and waved her goodbye as Anna left the room. When she rode down in the elevator, she took a deep breath. This was it, the event she was planning for so long was finally happening. This was her moment to show her boss Clarice that she was capable of so much more than just babysitting celebrities. She straightened her back, put her chin up and walked out of the elevator as the doors opened with a little DING.  
Anna walked into the ballroom and every time she was blown away by the amazing work the staff had done in decorating the room. Now that the lights were dimmed and everything was ready for the big opening, it looked even better than before.  
“Wow Anna, you look absolutely stunning”, she heard Sandra, who was coming towards her. “Thank you”, she blushed a bit. “Here’s your earpiece, let me help you with the transmitter”, Sandra said and handed her a little, skin colored earpiece and attached the little, flat transmitter inside her dress at the seam at her back. “So, Sebastian Stan, huh?”, Sandra said as she stood behind Anna, who was placing the earpiece in her right ear. “What?”, she asked shocked and her whole body tensed up. She tried really hard not to show how rattled she was that Sandra had just mentioned his name. “Oh my god, you’re blushing”, Sandra giggled as she came around and stood in front of her again. “I found the card in your trash can”, she explained when Anna looked at her with big, questioning eyes. “And why-why were you going through my trash?”, she asked, angry about her stuttering. “I was putting the new messages on your desk when you were out and accidently knocked over your pen-thingy and they fell into the trash can. And when I fished them out I found the card. And when I read his name and about the party, I checked the guest list and the only Sebastian I could find was either Sebastian Stan or 73-years-old Sebastian Moskovits and, I mean, come on. Then I googled him and my, oh my, Anna, you lucky girl”, Sandra went on and on as Annas breath quickened and her eyes got even bigger.  
“And why would I be a lucky girl?”, Anna asked and tried to play dumb here. “This guy really wants you and he’s hot with a capital H”, Sandra gushed over him. “Why does he need to talk to you and why is he so eager about it?”, Sandra kept asking, totally ignoring the fact that Anna was uncomfortable with this conversation. “There is nothing that needs to be talked about. I don’t know what he wants and I have WAY more important things to deal with tonight. For example, my first solo flight you should be helping me with instead of nagging about some guy who doesn’t know what No means”, Anna put her in her place and Sandra at least had the decency to look guilty.  
“I’m sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to be rude”, Sandra said with a small voice. Anna took a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry. Look, I’m just nervous and I need you at you’re A-game tonight to keep ME at my A-game, okay?”, Anna said and Sandra just nodded. “Come here”, Anna mumbled and pulled Sandra in a tight hug. “Let’s focus on tonight and afterwards, I’ll tell you everything at a drink. God knows we will need it!”, Anna said with a wink and Sandra smiled again. “Anna, the Hastings have arrived”, she heard through her earpiece from Theresa, who would be working at the hotels entrance tonight to welcome the guests and ticking them off her guest list.  
“Thank you, I’m on my way”, she answered by pushing a little button on the earpiece which allowed her to speak to Theresa. They worked like little walkie-talkies. “Showtime”, Anna said with raised eyebrows and a big smile as she wrapped her arm around Sandra and walked with her out of the ballroom.

Anna let her eyes wander over the chatting crowd. The guests had just sat down for the dinner and Mr and Mrs Hastings just stepped onto the stage to give their opening speech of the night. So far everything had gone as smoothly as possible except for a few mishaps that Anna was able to cover up pretty quickly.  
But what annoyed Anna the most was that the only thing she was able to think about was if Sebastian would show up. Was he already here? Would he come at all? If he was here, would he really try to have this conversation she was trying to avoid so eagerly?  
“Anna, we’re ready with the appetizers”, she heard through her earpiece. “Don’t let anyone come out before the Hastings are done with their speech”, Anna answered by pushing on the earpiece-button.  
Anna stood across from the stage behind the last row of the dining tables, in the shadows from where she could oversee anything but nobody would notice her; just how it was supposed to be.  
“Hello beautiful”, she heard behind her in a familiar voice and for a second she thought it was coming through her earpiece, but then she felt his presence before she even saw him. She took a vague look over her shoulder and out of the corner of her eyes, she could only see that he was standing close to her but not so close that it would look suspicious.  
Both of them were looking towards the stage, pretending to listen to the speech but none of them were really paying attention. “I see you came”, Anna was the first one to speak. “Told you I would”, he replied and she could hear his smug smile in his voice. “And are you here alone or did your ex not give you a heads-up again?”, Anna asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest and wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “Classy”, Sebastian said sarcastically. “You’re not qualified to tell me something about class”, she said and turned around a bit more to shoot him an angry look, but she got distracted by his looks. Sebastian was wearing a black suit and tie with a black shirt and his middle long hair was combed back. Anna had to swallow hard to not let a moan escape her throat.  
“The ballroom looks great”, he said as she had turned around again. “Mh-hm”, she just hummed. She had to try hard to keep the bitchy look off her face. Anna took a little step forward out of an inner urge to get some space between him and her, but Sebastian followed right up.  
“I can only say this once again. We are broken up for several months now and it was just bad timing that she was picking up her stuff when you were there”, he whispered behind her shoulder, just loud enough so only she could hear it. She immediately tensed up. Anna wanted to believe him, but how could she after what she had seen? And a man like Sebastian, you never had just to yourself. The worst thing about all this was that she was jealous. She wanted him for herself although she knew she couldn’t and sure as hell shouldn’t.  
“You should go to your seat, dinner is about to start”, she responded to his new attempt of explaining what had happened the last time they were together. “Alright, I get it, you’ve got more important things to do tonight and I made my point. But if you think about it again, you will realize that I’m telling the truth here”, he said to her.  
“And you look gorgeous by the way”, he mumbled as he leaned over once more and as she turned around to look at him, only saw his back as he walked away. She quickly turned back around; she did not want to know where he was sitting because then she would only look for him. But she couldn’t hold back the smile that appeared on her face.  
“Anna, we need you in the kitchen”, she barely noticed the voice coming from her earpiece, she was too caught up in her thoughts and emotions. “Anna, they’re looking for you”, Sandra suddenly appeared in front of her and snapped Anna out of her thoughts. “What? Where?”, she asked as she focused on Sandras face. “They need you in the kitchen”, her assistant repeated. “Oh, okay, sure, I’m on my way”, she said and repeated it through her earpiece.  
When Anna started walking, Sandra followed her right up. “That Sebastian guy looks even better in real life”, she mumbled right next to her. “Shut up”, Anna hissed, which caused Sandra to giggle as she tried to keep up with Annas fast pace.

“Tell that Mickey-waiter-guy that he should be a bit more invisible, he keeps standing in the way of the guests and Libby should check in with Theresa”, Anna explained to her assistant, standing a few feet away from the stage. The band had just started playing and the first people made their way towards the dancefloor. “Okay, got it. Oh, and hottie on 9 o’clock”, Sandra said with a wink and a nod to her left. Anna immediately turned her head and saw Sebastian slowly coming towards her, keeping his distance while she was talking to Sandra. “I let you get to it”, Sandra winked again and walked away with a big grin before Anna was able to hold her back.  
“Hey”, Sebastian appeared next to her and now that she was able to see him from head to toe, her breath was almost caught in her throat because, my god, did he look good. She immediately bit her lip which did not go unnoticed by him. “Found you”, he said with a smirk. “And I thought I was hiding so well”, she countered with a smug grin on her face. “Looks like everything’s going great so far”, he said and took a look around the room. Some people had started dancing, some were sitting at their tables chatting away. To Anna it sounded like he wanted to start a conversation with her. Don’t you have someone else to talk to tonight? Doing a little mingling? I’m sure your manager would approve of that more than talking to the event planner all the time”, she said when she remembered that he had told her that his manager had thought it would be a good idea for him to show up at such charity events when she had found the invitation on his fridge.  
“Hey, it’s my birthday today, you should feel honored that I came at all tonight”, Sebastian teased her. “I’m sure the Hastings Foundation is very happy about your appearance at this event and is grateful for your donation”, Anna said with a professional smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Sebastian opened his mouth to reply to her snarky comment, but they got interrupted by a female voice.  
“Oh, Anna, you outdid yourself tonight”, Mrs. Hastings said as she came towards Anna through the crowd. She greeted her with little air kisses left and right to her face. Sebastian had to hold back an eye roll. Instead he put on his best smile and just stood next to Anna.  
“I’m glad you’re happy with the result”, Anna thanked her, honestly relieved that Mrs. Hastings seemed to be pleased with her work on the event tonight. “The room looks wonderful and I’ve gotten so many compliments about the organization, although I didn’t have anything to do with it, so I’m passing them right on to you”, Mrs. Hastings laughed and touched Annas forearm. Sebastian couldn’t help but being a bit jealous of that lady to being able to touch Anna casually without her freaking out.  
“Mrs. Hastings, thank you so much for the invitation, it is such a wonderful party”, Sebastian joined the conversation. Anna shot him a little side look to show him that she did not approve of that but she couldn’t say anything in front of Mrs. Hastings. “Oh it is my pleasure. Thank you so much for coming”, she said to him, holding out her hand for an old fashioned kiss on the hand and Sebastian followed right up. You could clearly see that Mrs. Hastings had no idea who he was or why he was invited, but she covered it up with an elegant smile that she had perfected over the years in these spheres of society. And his good looks did the rest.  
“Didn’t our Anna do a wonderful job tonight?”, she asked him, completely captivated by his steel blue eyes. “Yes, our Anna is a remarkable woman”, Sebastian said and had his eyes on Anna the whole time. Anna wasn’t able to look at him and couldn’t keep her cheeks from blushing. “Sebastian here just told me that he is really looking forward to make a very generous donation to your foundation, Mrs. Hastings”, she said to change the subject, but also to make a little side blow to Sebastian. “Oh, how wonderful”, Mrs. Hastings said delighted. “Yes, I can’t wait, but I also told this lovely lady here that I would only do it, if she would let me have the next dance with her”, Sebastian turned to face Anna and winked at her, but so that only she could see that. With clenching teeth, she shot him an angry look.  
“That’s a wonderful idea, Anna. You should have some fun tonight too, darling”, Mrs. Hastings said and patted her forearm again. “Oh, I’m having fun, Mrs. Hastings. I love doing my job and making sure that everything is going well tonight”, Anna said with a wide, professional, fake smile. “Oh, enough work for tonight, everything is going great. You should loosen up a bit and have fun too”, Mrs. Hastings said. “That’s what I always tell her”, Sebastian said with a cheeky grin and made Mrs. Hastings laugh. “You should really dance with this lovely man”, she said and pulled Anna a bit closer, “If you don’t dance with him, I will”, she said with a wink and took a step back again. “Oh, Sebastian, it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you again for your donation, I am absolutely delighted. If you would excuse me now, I just saw my lovely husband eating one of those shrimp cocktails again and the doctor specifically told him not to overdo it”, Mrs. Hastings shook Sebastians hand and took off.  
“You heard the lady, you should have some fun, tonight”, Sebastian said and took a step closer to her to guide her to the dance floor. “Oh, in your dreams! I’m not going to dance with you…I’m working right now”, she hissed at him and took a step back. Sebastian looked at her for a second then dropped his head silently laughing. “Oh, okay, I get it”, he said. “What? What do you get?”, she asked sarcastically. “You’re afraid you can’t bring it on the dance floor and I clearly can and you don’t want to embarrass yourself”, Sebastian explained. Oh, he did not just say that!  
“For your information, mister, I can very well bring it”, she said as she took a step closer again and poked his chest with her index finger. Sebastian looked at her with an amused smile. He had her right where he wanted her. “Then prove me wrong and be my guest”, he said to her with an inviting gesture towards the dancefloor. Anna glared at him and bit her lip as she thought about it. If she would chicken out now, she would never hear the end of it.  
“Then bring it on, pretty boy”, she said, turned around and walked towards the dance floor without taking his hand or even waiting if he was following her. “You really think I’m pretty?”, he asked in a playfully innocent voice.  
Just as Sebastian joined her, the band started to play “I’ve got you under my skin” by Frank Sinatra and he pulled her close with his right hand on her back and took her hand in his left one. “What are you doing?”, she asked and wanted to take a step back, but he kept her close. “I’m slow dancing with you…because it’s a slow song”, he answered and it sounded like he was explaining it to a four-year-old. “Oh, okay”, Anna shook her head lightly. Was she just being stupid about this?  
People around her were dancing, why shouldn’t she? She was clearly overthinking this. Sebastian and Anna were the only ones who knew that they had slept together. Now, they were just two people at a charity event, slow dancing together because that’s what you do at those kind of events.  
This one dance would be over in no time and she could survive one song. It’s just Sebastian and not some crazy person…well…  
To avoid eye contact with him, Anna looked over his right shoulder and focused on the wall all the way in the back, but that led to her listening to the lyrics of the song.  
I'd tried so not to give in  
I said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well  
I've got you under my skin  
Anna swallowed hard. She felt like she was caught in the act, that everybody would know what she and Sebastian had done. This song felt like a confession performed by the singer of the big band playing on stage. Her grip on his shoulder tightened without her even noticing, but Sebastian sure did. He looked at her face. Anna seemed completely zoned out, her eyes fixed on something in the background. You could actually see the many thoughts running through her mind portrayed on her face. Sebastian didn’t dare to interrupt her and just kept swaying her to the beat of the music.  
I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
Frank was right, she was already too caught up with Sebastian. She thought about him more than she wanted to admit to herself and was too tired to fight it any longer. It was fact that she had slept with Sebastian in Philadelphia AFTER she had found out that he was one of her guests, well knowing that she was violating her contract and probably sacrificing her career. And if she was being honest to herself when she looked back to that rainy day about a week ago, she had felt relieved when Sebastian “found” her on that day instead of getting a cab. She was so tired of fighting against what her mind said and her body wanted.  
“Alright, I believe you”, she suddenly said and Sebastian looked down on her face. “Really? What changed your mind?”, he asked surprised. “Frank did”, she said and a light smiled appeared on her face. Sebastian looked confused and Annas smile grew wider. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Just be happy that I believe you”, she patted his shoulder and her right hand squeezed his left hand reassuringly.  
“Well, since we’re on good terms again, I wanted to ask you something”, he said and spun her around to move a little over the dancefloor since the mood was a bit lightened up. “Don’t push your luck”, she said with a playful frown. “Since it’s my birthday today, my friends and I are going for drinks after this. I’d love for you to join me…us”, he said and stumbled a bit over the last words. Anna couldn’t hold back a smile. She was flattered that he wanted her there.  
“That sounds nice but I’m still at work. I can’t go until at least the Hastings have left and they are known to party hard and long”, she said with a lowered voice, wiggling eyebrows and a little giggle. “We’re also known to party hard and long. You can catch up later”, he said with shrugging shoulders and sounded hopeful. “I don’t know”, she said unsure. It was a fight between mind and body again. Her mind clearly said that it was a bad idea to go with him where they had alcohol, but her body clearly was all up for it. The way their bodies moved together to the music, him holding her close as he spun her around again, was something she didn’t want to end.  
“Come on, it’s my birthday”, he begged with a playful pout. It looked like he knew exactly what that did to her and he did it just because, but she didn’t mind.  
“Okay, I’ll think about it”, she gave in. The smile on Sebastians face couldn’t be brighter. He spun her around and dipped her backwards as the last bars of the song floated across the room.  
And each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
Because I've got you under my skin  
yes I got you under my skin  
“I guess, I have to get back to work now”, Anna said after the song had ended and the band already started to slip into the next one. “Yes, of course”, Sebastian said and took a respectful step back. “Thank you for the dance, it was very nice”, she said and suddenly felt shy and nervous like a teenager after her first date. “Yes, it really was”, he said and his smile was so pure and honest and beautiful that Anna had to smile herself, it was so addictive.  
“I better go now…but come find me before you leave, okay?”, she said and took a step closer to give him a little peck on the cheek, careful not to leave any lipstick on him. “I will”, he said and his eyes felt intense as they found hers. “And don’t forget to make your donation”, she tried to break the tension with a joke so that she started walking and not jump him right in the middle of the dancefloor.  
That’s why she quickly turned around and walked across the room, over to the staff area and left through the door to the corridor leading to the kitchen. Anna needed a moment to breathe and to realize what had just happened. That man would be the end of her and she couldn’t explain why she smiled about it.


	5. Birthday Boy

It was getting late and a few guests had already left but there were still enough people that it was loud enough in the Grand Ballroom that you had to raise your voice when you weren’t able to catch a quiet corner or were standing or sitting quite close to your conversation partner. But Anna didn’t mind that because it meant everybody was having a good time.

It was well past eleven PM and Anna treated herself to her first glass of champagne of the night. She was standing next to Sandra who also had a glass in her hand. “To a great first event that couldn’t have gone any better, boss”, she said and clinked glasses with Anna. “Yes, it went well, didn’t it?”, she said with a bright smile and took a big sip of her drink. But the well-going of the party wasn’t the only thing Anna was smiling about.

 

About 1 hour ago…  
“Flowers for the pretty lady”, she heard a voice behind her and as she looked up, she found a single pedicel of paperwhites in front of her face. A surprised smile appeared on her face as she laid eyes on her favorite flowers. She took it out of the hand and turned around to face Sebastian.

“From all the flowers you could have ripped out of the bouquet, why this one?”, she asked curiously, trying eagerly to hold back that big smile that was about to creep up on her. “I don’t know, it just seemed right”, he shrugged his shoulders, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. Anna bit down on her lip to still hold back the smile but he seemed to notice. “Was it a good choice?”, he asked with a cheeky grin. “You could say so”, she said as she twisted the flowers between her fingers and looked down at them.

“Alright, give me your number, I’ll call you up when I’m done here”, she gave in and fished for her phone in the décolleté of her dress. “Whoa, what else have you got in there?”, he asked both surprised and amused. “Only what mother nature gave me”, she said as she scrolled threw her phone and clicked to create a new contact. “Oh, I’m well aware”, he said with a wink. “More typing, less talking”, she said and handed him her phone. With quick fingers he typed in his number and handed her back her phone. “I’m waiting for your call”, he said with a wink and now it was his turn to step closer and kiss her on the cheek as a temporary goodbye. He really hoped he would see her again tonight.

 

“What are you smiling about?”, Sandra pulled her out of her daydreaming. “The party, of course”, Anna said and quickly took another sip. “I know you love your work, but that was a boy-smile…You’re thinking about that Sebastian-guy, am I right?”, Sandra asked with a lowered voice and poked Annas ribs with her elbow. “I’m not”, Anna insisted, but couldn’t wipe that smile off her face. “Oh, yes you are! Look at yourself, your blushing”, Sandra said and started laughing. Anna instinctively reached up to touch her cheek with her free hand. “Come on, you know you want to tell me”, Sandra wiggled her eyebrows.

“He wants to meet up after I’m done here”, Anna finally admitted and felt her cheeks burning up. “Oh god, and what are you still doing here then?”, she asked with big eyes. “Hello? My work? I can’t leave before the Hastings did. Clarice would kill me if she found out”, Anna rolled her eyes. “Speaking of the devil”, Sandra mumbled and took a sip of her champagne, nodding to the front.

When Anna looked up, she saw the Hastings and her boss Clarice walk up to her. She quickly put her glass down on the nearby table and smoothened out the skirt of her dress. “Anna, darling, what a wonderful night. I can’t remember having such a wonderful time at my own charity”, Mrs. Hastings came over to give her little air kisses on each side of her face again. “I’m glad you had such a wonderful time, Mrs. Hastings”, Anna said with a nervous smile. “It was really a magnificent party. Well done”, Mr. Hastings said and congratulated Anna with a strong handshake.  
After a little polite chitchat, Mrs. Hastings kissed Anna again for goodbye and linked arms with her husband as they started to walk towards the exit.

“Come by my office on Monday and let’s talk about your performance tonight”, Clarice said and gave Anna a little kiss on one cheek before she left with the Hastings.  
“Oh my god”, Anna formed with her lips as she turned around to Sandra and she resisted the urge to jump up and down like teenagers. “I told you everything would go fine”, Sandra said with an I-told-you-so expression on her face, but you could see that she was hyped too.

“Oh god, this is so amazing, I could cry”, Anna said and felt her eyes getting wet. “Should I get us another glass?”, she asked instead and emptied hers with one big sip. “Are you kidding me?”, Sandra asked with big eyes. “Okay, then just for me”, Anna said a bit irritated and pulled up her eyebrows. “No, I mean, what are you still doing here?”, Sandra asked. Anna looked at her confused. “The Hastings are gone as well as Clarice. You should be in a cab right now, calling that hot guy where to meet up”, Sandra explained and took the glass out of Annas hand. “You’re right…you’re right”, Anna said and nodded her head in accordance with her words. “But the caterer and the band…”, Anna pointed towards the kitchen and the stage, where the band was still playing since they were booked until midnight.

“Don’t worry about it, I will take care of anything. Now go, get laid”, Sandra said and only resisted slapping Annas ass by still having a glass in each hand. “Sandra!”, Anna called out indignantly just to burst out laughing the next second. “Go!”, Sandra said and Anna finally got going. She kissed Sandra goodbye on her cheek, mumbled an embraced “Thank you” at her ear and almost ran out of the Ballroom. She took the elevator up to the room where she had gotten ready in the afternoon and grabbed her purse. Sandra would take care of her clothes and bring them to her office on Monday.

While she rode back down to the lobby, she typed “I’m done here, where are you?”, into her phone. Just a few seconds later he texted her the address of a club Downtown. A big smile appeared on her face and her heart raced. She had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about seeing him again and couldn’t wait to finally get into a cab.

 

While she was on her way to the club, Anna opened up her ponytail and combed out the hairspray Gladys had used to fix everything. She knew how much Sebastian liked it when she wore her hair down. She put the little brush back into her purse and pulled out her cosmetic bag. Anna freshened up her make-up and was finished just as she arrived at the club. She paid the driver and got out.

Anna walked up to the bouncer and told him her name. Sebastian had texted her that he would put her on the list. With a nod towards another man at the entrance, he ticked her off the list and she was able to walk through the open doors.   
It was almost midnight and the club was stacked with people. Anna had problem getting through the big crowed. She squeezed past people towards the back of the club where the booths were. She had to check in again with a bouncer and when he had ticked her off his list, she was finally able to get to the seating area. Her eyes wandered over the booths and she spotted him before he saw her. The butterflies in her stomach were wide awake again. He had the top of his dress shirt unbuttoned and his jacket laid next to him on the big sofa.

Anna walked straight towards Sebastian and he stood up with a big smile as soon as he spotted her, so happy that she actually came. Before he could even say something, her hands reached up to cup his face and pull it close for a deep, passionate kiss. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. It took her a few seconds before she pulled back, her hands still on his face. “Happy Birthday”, she said and licked her lips. “It really is”, he said a bit out of breath.

“Ehm, those are my friends”, he said after a few moments and after realizing they were still at a club and not alone in his apartment. “Oops”, Anna said to him and turned around to face four surprised faces. “Guys, this is Anna”, Sebastian said and Anna leaned a little forward to shake everyone’s hand as Sebastian introduced them since they were sitting in a little booth-like corner. “We heard a lot about you”, a big, tall, muscled guy on the other end of the table said as she came to shake his hand, but she didn’t catch his name because it was so loud in here. “Oh, I hope only good things”, she said and took a seat next to Sebastian, who immediately pulled her close and didn’t let go of her hand. “As if I could say anything bad about you”, Sebastian muttered at her ear and his breath tickled her neck. She turned her head to face him and got lost in his eyes again.

“I heard you had your first self-planned event tonight. How was it?”, the guy from before asked. “Yes, I did and it was really great. But I’m really glad it is over. Those were some stressful weeks”, Anna told him and rolled her eyes. “Yes, she was really stressed out, but I’m glad I was able to help her with that a bit”, Sebastian said and winked. Annas elbow hit his ribs and he coughed down a laugh. “So what do you guys do?”, Anna looked at Sebastians friends in a need to change the subject.

The small talk went on for a little while until a waiter came to take the next drink orders. “What do you want to drink? A Jack Daniels maybe?”, Sebastian asked with wiggling eyebrows. “Oh no, thanks. I always end up having sex with you when that drink is near me”, she said to him. “We’ll take two Jack Daniels”, Sebastian turned to the waiter and placed his order. “You’re so stupid”, she playfully slapped his shoulder. “But you like me”, he said with a big smile and it didn’t sound like a question.  
“Maybe, but for the sake of your birthday, let’s say I do”, she flirted with him and casually rested her hand on his thigh.

Their drinks came just a moment later and everybody raised their glasses for a toast. “To Sebastian, a great man, a great friend and a great actor. Happy Birthday, buddy!”, Don, his friend and personal trainer said. Anna was able to catch his name from the conversation before when one of the other guys asked him a question. “To Sebastian!”, everybody else joined in and took a sip of their drinks. “Oh, I’m gonna regret this tomorrow”, Anna said to herself as she felt the burning liquid pouring down her throat. She didn’t even like the drink itself but what it reminded her of.

“Hey, let’s go dance”, Anna said and got up. “I don’t know”, Sebastian shook his head. “Come on. I had to dance with you at my party, now you have to dance with me at your party”, Anna said to him and pulled on his hand to get him to stand up. “Yeah, but I don’t know how to move to that music”, he said and pointed up towards the boxes. “Oh, I see”, Anna said and nodded her head with a playful smile. “You’re afraid you can’t bring it out there”, she said and recreated his little speech from her charity event when he wanted to get her to dance with him.

“I see what you’re doing and it’s not going to work”, he called her out and pulled on her hand to get her to sit back down again. “But maybe this will”, she said and bent down to give him a deep kiss. “Let’s dance!”, Sebastian almost jumped up when Anna broke the kiss again which caused her to laugh out loud. He grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the booth area and downstairs to the dancefloor.

A remixed version of Ariana Grande’s Into You started playing. Anna had to smile about the song since she knew a bit of the lyrics from hearing it on the radio all the time. Sebastian led her to almost the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by dozens of people. Anna immediately got hot, but maybe it was just Sebastian standing so close to her. His hands were on her hips and one of them started a little journey on its own.

Anna started moving to the beat of the music, feeling the vibrations of the bass wandering through her body. She looked up and met with Sebastians eyes that were completely focused on her. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. It only took her a second to forget where she was and only saw him. Every move she made, every sway of her hips, every body-roll, she did it just for him. She wanted to turn him on and make him go crazy just as he made her crazy by just being so close to her, looking the way he did.  
Anna turned around, took his arms and wrapped them around her waist from behind and moved with him. She stuck her ass out and pressed it against his pelvis, circling her hips. It looked like they almost had sex on the dancefloor. Normally Anna would never act so over the top, so intimate with someone in public but they didn’t even had the chance to have some space between them even if they had wanted to because of all the people. But she lost herself in him in a way she had never experienced before with anyone.  
She turned back around and looked up at his face. Anna couldn’t resist and got on her tiptoes to kiss him right there on the dancefloor. She put her arms around his neck again and deepened the kiss. She wanted more and more of him and there was only one way to get that.

“Let’s get out of here”, she said by his ear and had to scream to fight the loud music. Instead of answering her with words, he just started nodding heavily and made Anna laugh. They trudged their way through the crowd back to their booth so Anna could get her purse. “We’re leaving”, Sebastian said to his friends. “Yeah, we figured that. We saw you ‘dancing’”, Don said and made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him, but then said goodbye with a handshake to him and his friends. Anna waved in the round and they got going.

Outside, Anna was finally able to catch some fresh air. Only now she noticed how stifling the air was in the club. She took a few deep breaths as Sebastian tried to get a cab and just then she realized what she was about to do. She would have sex with him…again! And, oh boy, she couldn’t wait.  
“Anna!”, he called her over and held the cab door open for her. He told the driver his address and the cab started to move as Anna intervened. “Please take us to 122nd and Manhattan, thank you”, she said and dropped back into her seat. Sebastian looked at her with a questioning look. “It’s my address…it’s closer”, she mumbled and blushed a bit.  
He should be happy that she had just invited him to her apartment for the first time, but he only heard “Let’s have sex immediately”. Sebastian leaned over and started kissing her, he got really into it. “Sebastian, not here”, she pushed him back a little with a shy smile and looked to the front of the cab to check if the driver was watching them instead of the street. “Come on, I bet he has seen way more than two people kissing”, Sebastian tried to calm her. “Oh yes, I did”, the driver said from his seat.

The fact that he was listening and actually felt the need to join their conversation also convinced Sebastian to hold back until they arrived at Annas apartment. Sebastian paid the cab driver and as soon as the cab was gone, he was alone with Anna. Weirdly enough, nobody was around at the moment and it was just a bit over midnight on a Saturday night.  
“So…”, Sebastian said and walked over to her. “So…”, she replied. “Are we moving this upstairs?”, he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “You are eager to see my apartment”, she said with a playful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, her purse in one hand. “Yeah, let’s say that and also I can’t wait to get my birthday present”, he winked at her with a smug smile. “Birthday present? It’s past midnight, your birthday is over. How long are you intending to ride the birthday train?”, she asked back. “As long as it takes to get you to ride the birthday boy”, he answered and Anna was surely surprised by his answer. Not because how direct it was but how accurate to what she was thinking.

“Okay, that was cheesy. Thank god I know you can do better or else I wouldn’t even take you upstairs”, Anna said and got out of Sebastians grip. She turned around to walk over to the buildings entrance and immediately felt Sebastians arms wrapped around her waist again, his mouth at her neck, kissing upwards to her ear. “Can I please come up and see your apartment?”, he asked in the sweetest voice and placed further kisses on her neck and behind her ear as he waited for her answer. “That’s how you ask a girl”, Anna mumbled with closed eyes and bit down on her lip. She needed to take him up and into her apartment because she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. So she took his hands off her waist and kept holding his hand with her left one as she dragged him behind her towards the apartment building.  
 


	6. Annas apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late with posting this chapter and since it's the last, I'll post the epilog right after this one.

“Here we are”, Anna said as she unlocked her apartment door and let Sebastian in. “I know it’s pretty messy, but I didn’t really have the time to cl…”, her words got cut off by Sebastians mouth. He pressed her against the now closed door and Anna let her purse and keys fall to the floor. Her fingers moved through his hair, messing it up, as she pulled him even closer. His tongue wandered through her mouth, played with hers. His hands moved up and down on her back and sides, trying to touch every part of naked skin he could find. Sebastian found the zipper on her right side and started to fumble with it.

“Please be careful with the dress, I have to return it on Monday”, she advised him out of breath. “I’ll buy you a new one”, he mumbled between kisses. “Or you can just be careful”, she mumbled back with his lips on hers. She felt how he smiled and his fingers slowed down and pulled down the zipper just enough so he was able to pull the top down and free her breasts. “I knew you weren’t wearing a bra, but to actually see it is a whole different thing”, he said with his eyes pinned on her naked chest. Before Anna could say something, he took both her breasts in each hand and gave them a good squeeze which made her moan out loud and bite down on her lip. Sebastian pressed her further against the door and his mouth wandered up over her neck to her cheek and to her mouth.

Anna bucked her hips forward. She wanted to get closer to him in a specific region. “I want you, Sebastian”, she managed to say between his hungry kisses. Instead of an answer, he reached down to unbutton his dress pants and they immediately fell down to his ankles. He then pulled the skirt of her dress up until he was able to reach for one of her legs and pulled it up onto his hip. Anna held on to his shoulders as he spun her around to pin her against the wall next to the door. She didn’t even notice how he did it, but the next second he pulled aside her wet panties and thrusted into her. “Oh god”, she hissed and threw her head back. He started to fuck her against the wall, standing in her hallway in the dark apartment and Anna couldn’t think of a better way to start their night together.

“Oh Sebastian”, she moaned as one of her hands still held on to his shoulder and the other one was in his hair again, holding on with a tight grip. She suddenly realized he still had his jacket on and started pulling on it to get it off him.

Anna felt her walls tightening around his hard cock. All night had been their foreplay to this moment, reaching its high at the dancefloor of the club before. “I…I think I’m coming”, she mumbled at his ear, her grip on him becoming stronger. With one hand, he pulled up her other leg and then carried her further into her apartment. “Where’s your couch?”, he asked at her mouth. “Over there”, she nodded to her left and went back to kissing him. In the back of her head, she was waiting to be laid down her couch just like he did in his apartment, but the next second he placed her on the floor right in front of the couch. “Bend over”, he hissed at her ear and licked the soft skin behind it which sent shivers down her spine.

She turned around and with a soft push on her back, he bent her over the armrest of the couch. Sebastian pulled up her skirt and draped it around her waist. He then pulled down her panties to her ankles and she stepped out. There she was with her ass stretched out in the air, her skirt pulled up to her waist and she was still in her high heels. This felt like a déjà vu to the night they had spent together in Philadelphia.

His grip on her hips ripped her out of her thoughts and she felt how his tip glided along her wet entrance. “Oh god”, she grunted and her forehead dropped down to the soft cotton fabric of her couch. Sebastian slowly pushed all the way in and held her steady at her hips. “God, you look so hot”, he pressed out between his clenched teeth. It only took him a second to pick up the pace and give Anna that familiar warm feeling back she had experienced just a second ago at the wall and so many times before when she was with him.

“Oh, fuck me, Sebastian, yes”, she groaned and pushed back onto him. The room was filled with heavy breathing and the clashing of their bare skin. By now it was a familiar sound when she was with Sebastian, like an outcome of their meetings they couldn’t escape.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, he grunted with every thrust and his movements became erratic and unsteady. His short fingernails dug into the bare flesh of her naked hips. Annas legs started shaking as she came with him and she had to support her upper body with her arms on the couch to not fall over completely. She felt how Sebastian shot his hot load deep into her throbbing pussy and she bit down on her lip as her orgasm wore down.

Sebastian pulled out and kissed the bare skin of her back down to where the dress started. Anna enjoyed his kisses for one more moment; she then reached over to her coffee table for the Kleenex box and pulled out some tissues for herself and for Sebastian. “Thanks”, he said breathless and cleaned himself up. “That was good”, he said as he looked up. “It really was”, Anna said while she opened the zipper on her dress completely and took it off. She flattened it out and put it neatly on the other end of the couch. She sat back down, kicked her shoes off and leaned back on her couch.

She was weirdly exhausted after the relatively short fuck. But she had been up all day running around at the Roosevelt Hotel and she didn’t quite catch enough sleep in the last few days because of all the stress. “Hey, no throwing in the towel here, we’ve just started”, Sebastian winked and walked over to her with his hand reached out to pick her up. She took it, but instead of getting up, she pulled him down next to her. She moved up and stretched her left leg over him so she ended up straddling him.  
“You’re still wearing way too much clothes”, she said to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was the only thing he was still wearing besides his socks. Anna was already completely naked and that’s how she sat on his lap. Naked skin on naked skin.

Anna kissed every inch of skin she freed from his shirt. When she opened the last button, she slipped it off his shoulders and arms and threw it on the ground. Now she had him in front of her completely naked and it was all for her.

Her fingers moved over his bare, warm skin. She loved how strong his arms were and how toned the rest of his body looked. She could feel the muscles working beneath her hands as she let them travel over his upper body. Anna still couldn’t believe that a man like that was interested in her just as she couldn’t believe it when he first stood in front of her hotel room door over two months ago.

“What are you thinking about?”, he asked her almost whispering not to ruin the atmosphere that had build up as he watched her face. “About how lucky I am to have such a wonderful view”, she answered with a smirk on her lips. “I’m the lucky one because I have the most beautiful woman sitting on my lap…naked”, he said and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her skin was tingling where his fingers touched her.

“Watch out, you’re getting cheesy again…and you’re lying. I’m not the most beautiful woman”, she said and her thumb started to caress his cheek. “Says who?”, he asked. “I say that”, she replied with a playful snarky comment, but a smile on her lips. “So, it’s my word against yours”, he said with a smile himself and moved his head up so he was able to kiss her. “To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world…and not because you’re sitting on me naked”, he added and kissed her again. “For the sake of your birthday, I will believe you for now”, she gave in and returned his kiss, her tongue gliding over his lower lip, educing a little groan from his throat.

“I guess, I just have to show you how serious I am”, he said and stood up with her still on him. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders. “What are you doing?”, she asked surprised. “I’m ringing in the next round of Sebastian’s and Anna’s evening fun, Sebanna’s night of ecstasy…look, we already have a name”, he joked and Anna had to laugh out loud because of his cute stupidity. “Sebanna?”, she asked giggling. “Yeah, that’s what they are gonna call us now”, he explained and started walking. Us? Now? Annas heart started to race.

“Let’s not get head over heels here”, Anna tried to calm his enthusiasm that, she had to admit, scared her quite a bit. “Okay, okay, don’t freak out, I’m just joking. Now where’s your bedroom?”, he asked as he stood in the in the middle of her living room, facing a little halway with 3 doors. “My bedroom’s straight through”, Anna nodded towards the door directly across from them and wanted to get down, but Sebastian wouldn’t let go. “Oh no, no, you’re not getting away. I will have my fun with you now. I still need to show you how beautiful you are to me, remember?”, he reminded her and tried to get the mood back to fun and light and not scary as shit for her.

“And how are you planning on doing this?”, she asked with a little smile that grew bigger as he squeezed her ass with his hands. “Oh, you will see in just a second”, he said and walked into her room, pushing the door open with his foot.

Her room was dominated by a big, cast iron bed and a big TV across from it. “Perfect”, Sebastian said as he saw the iron bars at the top and end of her bed. He put Anna down on it, who looked at him with a suspicious look at what he might find so perfect about her room. “Get comfortable, I’ll be back in a second”, he said and before she could say anything, he was out of the room again and she only heard his dull footsteps on her carpet floors.

She skidded upwards on her bed until she was in the middle of it. She had to shake off the overwhelming feeling of Sebastian talking about him and her as an US and giving them a nickname. She was just about to make peace with the thought of letting Sebastian into her panties without freaking out over it.

“Got it”, Sebastian arrived in her doorframe and held up his black silk tie he had worn at the charity event. “And what do you want to do with it?”, she asked a bit alerted. “Something fun, I promise. But you have to trust me”, he said and came around the bed. He kneeled down beside her and bent down to kiss her and ease her in. “Do you trust me?”, he mumbled at her lips. “Yes”, she breathed out. “Lie down and put your hands above your head”, he instructed her and she did as she was told. Her heart started to pound heavily in her chest. She was nervous but also excited what he had planned. Her worries were forgotten and replaced by a joyful premonition of what was to come.

Sebastian tied her hands to the iron bars of her bed, just tight enough that it wouldn’t hurt but so she also wasn’t able to touch him when she wanted to. He kissed her bare skin along her arms to her shoulder, over her cheek and chin, down her neck. He took his time with her nipples which made her arch her back to get even closer to him.

He continued his journey over her stomach down to her center, stopping where her panties would start if she was still wearing any. He moved around her and positioned himself between her legs, which she willingly spread for him. She was already so wet again and ready for whatever he wanted to do with her.

Sebastian bent down to kiss around her belly button and moved down, not stopping anywhere this time. He went directly to her center and kissed around her clit. His fingers caressed the outside of her thighs, slowly moving along them to the soft and hot skin on the inside. Anna had goose bumps all over her body. She felt how his tongue circled around her clit, gliding through her folds, licking her up and down, but not where she wanted, no, needed it the most. “Oh Sebastian”, she whined in pleasure, pushing towards his amazing mouth and what he could do with it. She had experienced it in their first night together and she wanted to feel it again. “Sebastian, please”, she breathed out.

“Tell me what you want, baby”, he said and she felt his hot breath on her wet center. “Suck my clit…please”, she begged. The next second she felt how his lips closed around it and his tongue lapped over it with quick, short movement. “OH FUCK!”, she screamed out and her fingers gripped the tie real tight. Loud moans escaped her mouth and she threw her head back into the pillows. She arched her back so hard, it almost hurt if it wasn’t overshadowed by the pure pleasure that led from her wet center all over her body.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop”, she said as she felt that warm feeling in her stomach again. The soles of her feet felt like they were burning and her whole legs tingled. Sebastian had to hold her legs open as she automatically tried to close them and hold whatever was causing this orgasmic pleasure right there where she needed it.

“Sebastian…Sebastian…SEBASTIAN”, she moaned and then screamed his name as she came with his mouth on her clit and his tongue sliding in and out of her pussy. Her legs were shaking as the orgasm washed over her. She pressed her mouth on her stretched out arm next to her head to muffle her screams. The last thing she wanted was to alarm the neighbors, but she was in New York after all so nobody would actually care.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god”, she mumbled into her arm with a high pitched voice. She wasn’t even able to open her eyes yet and she barely felt how Sebastian moved back up and kissed her sweaty skin on his way. Her nerves had been strained to the utmost and now her body almost felt numb, but she started to feel his hot, wet lips on her even hotter skin and was able to meet his face with open eyes when he arrived at her lips with his. “That was unbelievable”, she breathed out. “You are unbelievable”, he said and bent down to kiss her passionately. His tongue danced at her lower lip and she could taste herself on it. She sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth like she felt the need to eat him alive. She needed some place to sink her teeth in and she knew just the place.

“Untie me please”, she asked him. “But we were just starting to have fun”, he replied with a little pout but freed her hands from his tie. “And we’re gonna have so much more”, she said and cupped his face with her now free hands. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. “Now lie down”, she said to him. “Is it my turn now?”, he asked with a devilish grin. Anna just replied with a dirty grin on her own and pushed his arms over his head as he had lain down next to her, excited what she was about to do to him.

Anna tied his hands by their wrists to the bed bars so that he could hold on to them. “What a sight”, she smirked down at him and then bent over to kissed along his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder and bit into the flesh. “Ouch”, he hissed out. “Why break a tradition?”, she winked at him playfully and straddled him. She let her hands wander over his upper body, taking her time with his abs, as she slid down inch per inch, rubbing her still wet pussy over his hardening cock.

Sebastian wanted to watch her every second of it, but he felt the urge to throw his head back into the pillows as he felt her hot, wet pussy all over is dick. This woman would be the end of him and he welcomed it with open arms…well, tied up arms.

Anna kneeled down between his legs and took his length into her hand. With lusting eyes, she licked her lips and licked all the way from the base to his tip. Her tongue circled around it, getting closer to the top of the tip by every round. Sebastians hands gripped the bars tightly and his hips bucked up towards her lovely hot, wet mouth. Anna spit on the cock in her hands and got him wet all over by moving them up and down. She felt how he grew between her fingers and got harder by the second. She licked her lips again and gathered as much wetness in her mouth as she could before she bent down and slowly let her mouth take him in, inch by inch.

“Fuck”, he pressed out as he felt her lips closing around him and hitting the back of her throat. No woman had ever taken him in that deep. Anna moved her head up and down on his hard cock and moved her hands to it and it drove him absolutely crazy. One of her hands reached down and squeezed his balls, played with them. He spurted a little pre-cum into her mouth and all around as she had just let him bop out of her mouth.  
She locked eyes with him as he looked up to watch her give him a blow job and licked it off her own face. “Mhmm, so good”, she said and Sebastian let a moan escape his throat. God, she was so hot! He felt like he was in a porn movie.

Suddenly Anna let go of his cock and Sebastian looked up again. “I need to feel you now”, she said and bit down on her lip. “Then cut me loose and I’ll show you how much I need YOU”, he said and pulled on the tie around his wrists. “I will, but just a second”, she said and got up from the bed. “What? Where are you going?”, he asked confused.

“I know we did it without one before, but we don’t have to stress our luck, I’ll get the condoms”, Anna said and tiptoed to her bathroom with quick steps, leaving Sebastian tied to her bed. She grabbed a handful out of the top drawer of her bathroom cabinet and went back to the bedroom. She stopped in front of the bed and tilted her head a bit to the side. “I gotta say, that’s quite a view”, she said with a smirk as her eyes wandered over a naked Sebastian with a pretty impressive hard-on.

Anna put the packages on the night stand and picked one up to rip it open. “I think you’re overestimating my capabilities”, Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow after he took a look at the amount of condoms she had brought from the bathroom. “Oh please, you’re gonna be fine”, she patted his chest with a dirty grin on her lips and walked to the end of the bed. She climbed up on the mattress and placed the condom on his tip. With a flowing motion, she rolled down the condom.

Anna straddled his waist again and reached behind her to position him directly under her. “Come on, untie me”, he begged with clenched teeth as she had her hand around his cock. “In a minute, I need to take this opportunity”, Anna winked at him. She lowered herself and took all of him. “Oh yes”, she breathed out, her head tilted back.

She began to ride him with slow motions of her hips, quickly picking up the pace. Sebastian held on tight to the bars of her bed as he felt her inner muscles working his cock. “Oh shit, please, let me touch you”, he begged and pulled on the tie around his wrists. Anna looked down to his begging eyes while she kept riding him. It surprised her every time what it did to her to have this little power over him when she was on top. She scratched his skin from his pecks down to where their bodies met and she could feel his abs tense up beneath her fingers.

She wanted to have fun, but she didn’t want to be cruel. Also, she really wanted to feel his hands all over her body, holding on to her as he came. Anna bent over and undid the tie around his wrists, which wasn’t that easy with her shaking fingers and the fact that Sebastian used her shifted weight to thrust up into her by himself. “Oh shit, Sebastian”, she moaned out loud and finally got the knots open. His hands ripped out of their “prison” and immediately wrapped around her back, keeping her close to his chest as he pumped up into her.

Anna rested her weight on her lower arms next to his head as he spread her a bit more with his hands on her ass with a tight grip. “Fuck, fuck…oh fuck”, he pressed out and his grip got even tighter. His movements became uncontrolled and hectic. Anna felt how her walls tightened around his throbbing cock. She came so hard it almost hurt…but only almost. “Oh god! Ahhh…”, she screamed out and didn’t care about her neighbors at all. Deep, guttural sounds emerged underneath her and as Sebastian came, he bit down on the hot flesh of her shoulder. She would have screamed out because of the pain if she wasn’t already busy with enjoying her orgasm and riding it out on his jerking cock still inside her.

 

“Here you go”, Anna said as she came back with two bottles of water from her fridge. She handed him one and crawled over his body into her bed and lay down next to him. Sebastian was still a bit out of breath from before. His tie had fallen behind her bed, but she would only notice it when she would clean up the next day and find it there.

“We really got stop this biting-tradition or we will end up with permanent scars”, Anna said and rubbed over the bite-marks on her shoulder. The skin was still a bit red. She took a long sip from her water. Her throat was dry from all the moaning and heavy breathing. “Come on, it’s not that bad”, Sebastian waved it off. “Not that bad? I could fix you a retainer off that thing”, Anna said with big eyes and pointed at the bright red bite marks. “I’ll make it better”, he said, leaned over and placed a kiss on it, but he didn’t stop there. His mouth kept moving upwards over her neck and chin and rested at the corner of her mouth. Anna closed her eyes and sighed. She loved the feeling of his lips on her.

She opened her eyes again and looked directly into his steel blue ones. “Hey”, she whispered at his lips. “Hi”, he mumbled back and his lips finally touched hers, soft and light. This kiss was more intimate than any other kiss they had shared. Sebastian pulled back a bit and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His thumb rested on her cheek and she snuggled her face against his hand.

“Come here”, he hugged her tightly and pulled her over until she rested on his bare chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat while his fingers ran through her long hair. Anna almost fell asleep until Sebastian spoke up.

“Do you realize that we’ve never spend more than like 2 or 3 hours together?”, he said with a low voice. “You mean in bed?”, she chuckled at his chest and drew little circles with her fingers on his warm skin. “Or my couch”, he added and she felt his little laugh more than she actually heard it.

“No, but seriously…”, he said and his hand rubbed over her back. “We spent a whole day at Wizard World”, Anna said. “That doesn’t count, that was work and also you tried everything to get away from me or to not be alone with me. I’m still hurt, by the way”, he said and tried to look sad. Anna kissed his chest and looked up. “Poor baby”, she said with a pout and moved up just enough to give him a little peck on the lips before she lay down on his chest again. God, this man was comfortable!

“I stayed the night when we were in Philadelphia”, Anna said. “We were sleeping and when I woke up, you were gone”, he reminded her. “Okay, okay, you’re right, I’m awful”, she said with an eye roll and patted his chest. “But sleeping sounds like a wonderful idea, I’m really exhausted”, she said and wanted to move over to her side, but he kept her in his arms.

Anna pulled the blanket out from beneath them and snuggled up to Sebastian. He spread the blanket over their naked bodies and held Anna close. “Goodnight, Anna”, he mumbled and kissed her hair. “Goodnight, Seb”, she said and kissed is chest in return before she fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	7. Epilog

Anna woke up deep into the next morning. The sun already stood high and lit up her bedroom. As she moved her head she felt the warm skin beneath her cheek and she immediately smiled. She lifted her head up and looked at a sleeping Sebastian. A wide smile appeared on her lips.

She placed soft kisses all over his chest and up to his neck, over his jaw line and onto his cheeks. Anna touched his lips lightly, leaving a soft kiss on them. Sebastian started moving beneath her and the next second his eyes fluttered open. It took him a second to realize where he was until he saw Annas face in front of him. “Good morning”, she smiled down on him. “Finally”, he mumbled. She looked at him with a confused look on her face, still half a smile on her lips. “I finally managed to wake up next to you”, he said and pulled her down for a kiss. “It’s not as easy as you might think it is”, he said between kisses and made Anna laugh.

“I know, I know”, Anna rolled her eyes and straddled him. Sebastian immediately put his hand on her naked ass. “Did you at least have a good birthday last night?”, she asked and her fingers started to brush along his sides. “The best”, he immediately answered with big eyes and a big smile. Anna bent down to kiss him. Her tongue glided along his lower lip before she playfully bit it. “How about a little after birthday morning sex?”, she asked at his ear and she felt how he tensed up beneath her. “I thought you’d never ask”, he replied and with a quick motion she didn’t expect from him after he had just woken up, he rolled both of them around so he was on top.

He kissed her neck and nibbled at her skin. Anna started to roll her hips up to meet with his. Her legs were spread and she reached out to touch his ass and lightly scratch it with her nails. His hips bucked forward and she heard him sigh at her neck. She felt her center getting wet as she felt his semi-hard cock rubbing against it. She reached down between her thighs and took him in her hand. Anna started rubbing his cock and felt it grow.

Sebastian reached over to her nightstand to grab one of the condoms and ripped it open with his teeth. She grabbed it out of his hands and placed it on him since her fingers were already down there. Anna placed him at her entrance and Sebastian slowly and steady pushed forward until he was completely inside her. Anna exhaled out loudly as she felt his size and it took her a moment to adjust. Her hands held on to his back as he started moving inside her, slow, almost pulling out completely before he started thrusting in again. It was all like slow motion but it felt so much more intense this way.

He slowly picked up the pace and Anna grabbed the sheets, her fingers entwined in the fabric. “Oh, Sebastian”, she moaned and her hot mouth glided along the lines of his shoulder. Sebastian supported his upper body on his arms next to her body. He loved looking at her face when they had sex. It was so pure and sexy and she was so beautiful. And it really turned him on that he was responsible for the pleasures reflecting on her face.

Sebastian began to thrust harder into her and he pulled her legs up on his shoulder. “Oh god, Sebastian”, she screamed out and gripped the sheets tighter. Their breathing got heavier and Anna had that burning hot feeling in her stomach that told her she wouldn’t last much longer. By the look on Sebastians face, she figured that he felt the same. “Make me come, Sebastian”, she moaned.

His thrusts became even faster and when he felt her walls tightening around his hard cock, he had no other choice but to come as well. A deep guttural sound escaped his throat and the only noises that came from Anna were high pitched moans before she went completely silent as her orgasm hit her.

 

Anna and Sebastian spent all Sunday in bed cuddling, talking and having sex. They ordered food, watched TV and were naked most of the time. It was the best day in a while for Anna and a great ending to an amazing weekend. Her event went great, Clarice wanted to talk to her on Monday, probably about her future responsibilities at the firm, which Anna was very excited about, and she finally got rid of her stupid self-imposed ban of Sebastian in her life. She knew she couldn’t just go back to avoiding him and she sure didn’t want to.

She had to kick Sebastian out in the evening because if he would have stayed, she would have spent another sleepless night and she would not survive the next day at the office. It took up quite some of her skills of persuasion to get him to leave, but he promised he would call her the next day.

When Anna was on her way to work on Monday morning, she just couldn’t wipe that smile off her face. She felt a bit light headed and…like a teenager with a first crush. “Good morning”, she almost sang as she walked past Sandra who was sitting at her desk in front of Annas office. “Good morning”, Sandra said a bit hesitant as she watched Anna walking past her with swinging steps and she followed her right up into her office. “You’re awfully happy on a Monday morning”, she said with an interested smile.

“Of course, the event went great, why wouldn’t I be happy?”, Anna asked and still couldn’t wipe that smile off her face. “That’s not a ‘the job went great’-smile…that is a ‘I had sex’-smile”, Sandra realized while she was talking to her and pointed at Anna with a big smile. “Shut up!”, Anna squealed out with big eyes. “I’m right?”, Sandra looked as surprised as she was happy. Anna didn’t say anything so Sandra knew she was right.

“PLEASE tell me it’s that Sebastian guy”, she said with a lower voice and came a step closer to her desk. “Well…yeah”, Anna gave in and nodded with a big smile. She had to tell someone, she was so happy and giddy with excitement. “Tell me everything”, Sandra said and pulled over a chair from the corner. “I can’t, I have to work. Is Clarice in yet? She wanted to talk to me”, Anna asked and moved things around on her desk to keep her fingers busy. “No, not yet, so you have no excuse, tell me, tell me now!”, Sandra was so excited. “Alright, but close the door”, Anna said and Sandra jumped up so fast, she almost threw over her chair.

 

It was already well past lunch time when Clarice finally called Anna into her office. “Good luck”, Sandra said to her as she walked by. Anna smiled from cheek to cheek, but when she came to Clarice’s office door, she felt a bit nervous. That always seemed to be the thing when you had to go into the boss’s office.

Anna knocked and stepped in when she heard a Yes. “Hello Anna, please take a seat”, Clarice said gracefully and nodded towards the chair in front of her enormous desk. Anna sat down and waited a few moments while Clarice read an e-mail, before her boss finally looked up and at her.

“So, Saturday was a real success, don’t you think?”, she asked with a smile. “Yes, I really think so. The Hastings seemed very pleased with my work. The whole team was great, I had great support”, Anna kept on talking with a nervous undertone in her voice. “Mrs. Hastings couldn’t stop complementing you and your work. I’m very proud of you, Anna”, her boss said with a nice and warm smile.

“Thank you very much, Clarice. That means a lot to me”, Anna said with a big smile and took a big breath. “That said, I need to talk to you…”, Clarice said. That was it; that was the moment Anna had been waiting for. She would finally become junior partner or at least get her own stock of clients. Anna looked at her boss with anticipation.  
“…about Sebastian Stan”, Clarice finished her sentence.   
Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final part of What happens in New York...and so far the last chapter for Anna and Sebastian. I hope you liked my stories of them.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the hits, kudos and nice comments. I hope I see you in the futur with other stories.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
